


Immortality Sucks

by FireSlash



Series: DC Dekuverse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Resurrection Man (DC Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angst and Romance, Anti-Hero Midoriya Izuku, Awkward Romance, BAMF Kodai Yui, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Midoriya Izuku, Immortality, Intense beatings, Kodai Yui is a good girlfriend, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Significant Other, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Overprotective Midoriya Izuku, Pain, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Psychological Trauma, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Romance, Socially Awkward Midoriya Izuku, Teen Romance, Thoughts of Suicide, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, physical scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (Resurrection Man Inspired AU!). To most, death was a stagnant force, unavoidable no matter how hard one tried. To Izuku, it was a tool to manipulate. His quirk prevents him from officially dying, for each time he does, the day is reset and he is given powers related to his 'death.' He will use this power to become a hero, even if dying multiple times ends up driving him insane…
Relationships: Kodai Yui & Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku
Series: DC Dekuverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692394
Comments: 80
Kudos: 429





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my new fanfic and the start of my DC Dekuverse. Before we get to the story, I want to explain some stuff. First, do not expect long chapters like my other fics. This story's style benefits from shorter chapters. Action scenes will be written in detail however, so don't worry. Second, due to the topic of this story, it WILL have a cynical nature. Izuku will be a bit more apathetic except when it comes to heroics, so he won't deviate too much from cannon. I won't be making him a dick tho (or at least too much of one), so don't worry. Fourth, you might be asking yourself, 'why write a story dealing with such an obscure character like Resurrection Man?' Well, the concept was too good to pass up on. I do have other DC/MHA stories planned in the future btw, including one that will be released this week, so be prepared for those. Finally, I want to do a pairing for this story, but I'm a bit stumped. I have three options in mind. Ochako will bring much needed sunshine in Izuku's life. Tsuyu will be a source of comfortdue to her blunt and stoic nature. Finally, Yui Koda (an unexpected option, I know) would provide a similar form of comfort as Tsuyu would, but it would be a different dynamic due to the fact the two girls are their own different people despite their similarities. Let me know in the reviews what you think should happen.
> 
> Also. Izuku's I just want to clarify that quirk functions slightly differently from Resurrection Man's in that Izuku only keeps it for a day and his powers aren't always useful. This is intentional.
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't, you should follow my IG account (fire_slash_fanfiction) if you haven't. I post when I plan on updating stories there and it's the best way to reach me.
> 
> Now, with all that out the way, let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's life involves him dying a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my new fanfic and the start of my DC Dekuverse. Before we get to the story, I want to explain some stuff. First, do not expect long chapters like my other fics. This story's style benefits from shorter chapters. Action scenes will be written in detail however, so don't worry. Second, due to the topic of this story, it WILL have a cynical nature. Izuku will be a bit more apathetic except when it comes to heroics, so he won't deviate too much from cannon. I won't be making him a dick tho (or at least too much of one), so don't worry. Fourth, you might be asking yourself, 'why write a story dealing with such an obscure character like Resurrection Man?' Well, the concept was too good to pass up on. I do have other DC/MHA stories planned in the future btw, including one that will be released this week, so be prepared for those. Finally, I want to do a pairing for this story, but I'm a bit stumped. I have three options in mind. Ochako will bring much needed sunshine in Izuku's life. Tsuyu will be a source of comfortdue to her blunt and stoic nature. Finally, Yui Koda (an unexpected option, I know) would provide a similar form of comfort as Tsuyu would, but it would be a different dynamic due to the fact the two girls are their own different people despite their similarities. Let me know in the reviews what you think should happen.
> 
> Also. Izuku's I just want to clarify that quirk functions slightly differently from Resurrection Man's in that Izuku only keeps it for a day and his powers aren't always useful. This is intentional.
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't, you should follow my IG account (fire_slash_fanfiction) if you haven't. I post when I plan on updating stories there and it's the best way to reach me.
> 
> Now, with all that out the way, let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

Society is cruel, a universal fact which never seems to change. Humans have always felt the need to judge one another, using another's shortcomings to justify their worth. They're willing to use anything, whether it be strength, appearance, wealth, or intellect to place themselves on a pedestal, all while they scoff at those who seemingly lack these 'grand' traits.

One can only imagine how the judgemental nature of society grew once humans began developing quirks. Quirks, innate superpowers eighty percent of the world's population are born with, became society's newest means of determining one's worth. If someone has a cool quirk, they'll be worshipped no matter how horrible of a person they were while those with 'lame' or 'useless' quirks were brushed off to the side.

Now, one's power didn't always make them respected. If they had no means to control their destructive power, they'd be treated like rabid animals needing to be put down. Sometimes, a random vigilante or psychopath would do the honors. These people were below those with weaker quirks on a social level due to their unpredictability.

Finally, there were the people dubbed as 'quirkless.' Quirkless people make up twenty percent of the world. As the name implies, they have no abilities, their social power being miniscule. Whether it was better to be quirkless or have an unstable quirk is a topic still debated to this day.

Most who have a quirk are grateful that they aren't quirkless. "Nothing's worse than being society's punching bag" they'd argue. Izuku Midoryia would disagree. Sometimes one's quirk was a huge hindrance to their lives. Due to his quirk, he could never live a normal life even if he tried.

What was his quirk? Well, he can't die.

He first discovered his quirk when he was four years old. His once childhood friend was threatening to beat up one of his classmates for no reason, so he intervened despite the fact he was horribly outmatched. His 'friend,' Katsuki Bakugou, possessed a powerful quirk, the ability to summon explosions from his palms. Even though they were weak at the time, one well placed hit could still prove to be lethal. Izuku learned this the hard way when Katsuki struck him in the temple, the force killing him instantly.

It was then that Izuku found himself in an empty void. He had no idea what was going on other than the fact his body ached. He felt as if he were constipated, except to a much greater degree and that it could be felt all over his body instead of only his gut. When he woke up after who knows how long, he immediately threw up and started crying, the memories of the unspeakable pain haunting him for the rest of his life. He would soon grow accustomed to the pain in a way that it would become bearable, but that was afterm multiple resurrections. Yes, the boy's quirk gave him the ability to resurrect himself at the start of the day he died.

There was at least something good that came with this quirk however, it granted him infinite power. Upon resurrecting and encountering Katsuki picking on the kid again, Izuku went to defuse the situation again, resulting in the explosive boy striking him with another explosion. Much to Izuku's surprise, the attack didn't do anything. Angered, Katsuki continued wailing on him, but to no effect. The boy and his lackeys eventually gave up and left Izuku to his own devices.

It would take Izuku a few resurrections to even realize that each time he would die, he'd be sent back to the beginning of the day with a power related to his death. In the case of his first death, he was killed by blunt force trauma. When he was resurrected, he somehow gained a small amount of invulnerability.

Of course, the world couldn't be THAT nice to him. The powers only lasted until the next day and there was a high chance that the power he gained would be a completely useless one. One time, he had been hit by a drunk driver, only for him to be resurrected with the ability to fold his body into origami shapes. Neat for a birthday party and to avoid large cars, but completely useless everywhere else.

It was no secret that Izuku hated his quirk, but it wasn't a secret that his quirk could be used to help others. Being able to reset the day was something all heroes would beg to have, the existence of heroes being able to become a reality due to the existence of quirks. Izuku knew how death felt like, and it wasn't something he would want an innocent civilian to experience. His quirk can help people, which is why the boy decided that he would become a hero. He had the power to save others, and even if his quirk was simply torture for the boy, it could be someone else's miracle.

This was why Izuku made sure to train both his body and mind to their full potential. Having no friends, he devoted all of his time to gaining knowledge and learning how to fight. Academically, he was the smartest student in his school, something which pissed off his ex-childhood friend. Physically, he was at peak non-strength enhanced human potential. He had mastered various forms of hand-to-hand combat. Having had multiple resets also gave him more time to acquire such knowledge, so he was set. If he couldn't be allowed to die, then he would become the one to push back other people's deaths.

Sadly, this won't be easy for the boy, especially when he has to deal with dying so much to do good, but he was willing to take that risk. He will become a hero, even if it drives him insane.

0000

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," Izuku's middle-school homeroom teacher stated, causing the entire class to start paying attention to him. "Now's the time you all think about your future. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon saying that, most of the students began cheering in affirmation, some of them even displaying their quirks in a non-destructive manner.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," Katsuki stated, the boy being in Izuku's homeroom much to his annoyance. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

"Ah, right, you're applying to U.A correct?" His teacher asked the boy, surprising most of his classmates. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in were slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

As his classmates began fawning over Katsuki, Izuku began to dive into his own little world, not wanting to watch his classmates stroke the ego of his biggest bully.

'Sure, you'll be a hero...the same day you become a decent human being,' Izuku thought to himself. Ever since Katsuki gained his quirk, he became a typical school bully, beating and abusing people for fun. His favorite target was Izuku simply because of the status of his quirk. To the world, his quirk was known as 'Random'; occasionally, the boy would develop a random quirk that would last a day. There was no way to prove that he could die and resurrect. As such, Izuku was known by his peers to have an extremely useless quirk, causing him to become the subject of ridicule, not that he cared. Better that than having them know that they could kill him without repercussions. He knew Katsuki would probably abuse that and use it to make his life harder than it already was. He's already accidentally killed the boy ten times already, and yes, Izuku was keeping count. One would think Katsuki would know not to launch explosions at the boy who was quirkless a good chunk of the time, but of course, the world revolved only around him. Izuku would've done something about Katsuki a long time ago, but he was protected by the school. He was their 'prized student' due to his good academic standing and strong quirk. He would be the one to get their middle-school on the maps as they'd be able to brag about the fact they had helped raise a 'great' hero. Back when he tried telling the teachers about the boy's abuse, they'd wave him off. If he even tried to fight back, he could be expelled, ruining his chances at getting into a hero school.

"Midoryia, aren't you applying to U.A as well?" The teacher asked him.

"Yes," Izuku replied without missing a beat before going back to his journal titled 'Hero Analysis for the Future No. 14. The boy had developed the hobby of keeping detailed notes about every hero and villain he could find. Doing so allowed him to think of ways in which one could effectively use their quirk while also coming up with ways to render a quirk useless. As a hero, one cannot rely solely on their own quirk, even one which allowed the user to undo past mistakes, or at least he hoped he was. There was a chance that his quirk simply threw him into an alternate dimension every time he was 'resurrected,' but he refused to acknowledge that possibility. Doing so would defeat the purpose of his existence. What's the point of being willing to die when it wouldn't change a thing?

"Really? Isn't he quirk unreliable? How does he possibly think he can get into U.A?" One of his classmates asked, everyone else laughing. The only person who wasn't was Katsuki, but Izuku wasn't even paying attention to his classmates to notice.

"Deku," Katsuki growled, not liking the fact the boy was applying to the same school as him, Deku being a nickname the boy gave him out of mockery. Deku was a word meaning useless, and Katsuki latched onto it, using it to mock the boy for his lack of a quirk. Honestly, he felt Katsuki could have a little more variety when calling him names. Seriously, he only latched onto that one and 'quirkless loser' as insults. For someone who was supposedly the second smartest student in the school, behind himself obviously, he sure didn't act like it…

"All right, all right, that's enough," the teacher stated to regain control of the class, though Izuku knew that if it wasn't for the fact that the bell was about to ring, they would've continued mocking him. Nobody cared about the 'useless' after all…

Thankfully, the bell did end up ringing a few minutes later, causing everyone to flood outside the room. Glad that the day was over, the boy began to pack his things, only for someone to swipe his journal.

"The fuck is this?" Katsuki asked out loud, making his victim nervously eye him as he had no idea what was going to happen. "Hm…'Hero Analysis for the future?' You really think this is going to help you?"

In the background, two boys snickered, them being followers of Katsuki despite the fact he simply saw them as extras.

Izuku sighed in irritation, having lost the ability to fear any bully ages ago. "What do you want?" Seriously, he's faced death multiple times, some means far more slow and painful than those caused by being hit with one of the boy's explosions.

"Behind every hero is a story about their uprising," Katsuki explained. "I want mine to be unique. I'll be the only person to have graduated from this shitty school and make it pro. I'd rather not have any setbacks, so don't apply to U.A, got it?"

Izuku rolled his eyes at how pathetic the boy was acting. "No."

If Katsuki was angry before, he was now enraged. "Well, how the fuck are you going to get into U.A without a decent quirk you fucking Deku? You think someone like you can compete with someone like me, huh!?" Izuku opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by the sound of Katsuki blowing up his notebook, the boy tossing it out the window a second later.

'Great, now I have to get that.'

"Just do us all a favor and take a swan dive off the roof. You'll be far more useful dead, and who knows? You might even get a quirk in your next life."

"..." An aura of silence surrounded everyone, the three bullies waiting for Izuku's reaction. Most would be put to tears or enraged by such a statement, so imagine their surprise when Izuku began laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" If only Katsuki realized how true his words were. During the end of his 'test runs' at figuring out his quirk, he indeed had leapt off the school roof, twice, and had developed a temporary quirk each time. The irony in his bully's words was something Izuku found to be hilarious. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*BOOM!*

"What a fucking freak,"Katsuki mumbled, having struck Izuku in the chest with an explosion. Despite this, the boy was still laughing. Turning to his lackeys, Katsuki ushered them away from the hysterical boy. "Let's get out of here."

Izuku's laughter ended up continuing for five more minutes, even with his bullies now gone…

0000

"Ah, just my luck, a disguise, and one of a harmless schoolboy no less. Looks like I can finally get rid of that pesky hero."

Of course he'd run into a villain today. Having wasted enough time retrieving his notebook, Izuku decided to take a shortcut through a small tunnel. Unfortunately, it seemed like a villain was using it as a hideout. 'Fuck my life.'

Izuku simply sighed as the villain shot a tendil at him.

"Get over here!" Pulling him towards his body, the villain began absorbing him. "Don't worry kid, this won't take long."

'Hm… looks like I'm dying again. Wait, what happens when I'm about to die of old age? Will I be stuck in a constant loop or will I eventually stop again at a certain point in my life?' Despite suffocating, Izuku still had the time to think to himself. It wasn't like struggling will do anything.

"Hah, you know, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be caught right now," The villain mocked his dying victim. "Thanks kid, you're my hero."

Once again, Izuku's world went to black as the familiar pain that came with dying began consuming his body…

0000

It took Izuku six times to get a quirk he could use to fight the sludge villain. Now, he could've gone a different way, but all that would do is allow the villain to go free, which meant that someone else would die if the hero pursuing him didn't find him in time.

His first resurrection caused by the villain gave him an extra eye, supposedly due to the fact the villain managed to sneak up on him. It was obvious why that quirk was useless. His second quirk gave him the ability to hold his breath for a long time, but the villain simply killed him by entering through his nose and ears. The third time he fought the villain, he was given an extremely weak telepathy quirk. All he could do with it was communicate with the villain without opening his mouth. It's radius didn't even extend outside the tunnel, so he couldn't use it to call for help. His fourth resurrection, the one where he was able to hold his laughter and respond to Katsuki's words with a simple 'k' caused him to have his mouth and nose completely sealed off, removing his need to breathe, but the villain simply took over his body by using his ears. His fifth quirk was an explosion quirk similar to Katsuki's, but weaker, so he was unable to repel the villain long enough for a hero to come in and rescue him.

Thankfully, his sixth time resurrecting gave him a usable ability for a change, a high level ice breath quirk.

Entering the tunnel, Izuku took a deep breath in and wasted no time encasing the entire thing in ice. Walking through the tunnel, Izuku waved at the now frozen villain and went on his merry way, knowing full well that the sludge villain was completely helpless. Unknown to him, exactly when he left the cave, the world's top hero and 'Symbol of Peace' All Might had entered the cave, managing to find Izuku's work.

"Seems like another hero managed to catch you," All Might mumbled to himself, his signature smile present as he admired the sturdiness of the ice around him. "Well, this makes my job easier!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: In case you were wondering, Izuku won't be getting One for All. I have plans on making him more like Batman and Green Arrow, when it comes to fighting without his quirk. What I mean will be revealed next chapter.


	2. The Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku dies some more trying to rescue a girl from being crushed to death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to the next chapter of 'Immortality Sucks.' Before we begin, I want to thank all of you who took the time to read and show support for this fic. It means a lot to me. Now, pairing are still up for suggestion, so let me know who you want Izuku to end up with (it's between Tsuyu, Ochako, and Yui. Currently, Yui is in the lead with Tsuyu taking second place. Oh, and if you haven't, you should follow my IG account (fire_slash_fanfiction) if you haven't. I post when I plan on updating stories there and it's the best way to reach me. Finally, I also have another DC/MHA fic up titled 'Instant Pain.' In it, Izuku becomes Hunter Zoloman's Zoom and wreaks havoc on the hero society. Check it out if that interests you :-).
> 
> Now, with all that out the way, let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

_Death Journal #45, Entry #243:_

_Number of deaths: 6_

_Most common causes of deaths: Suffocation and implosion of body_

_First quirk: Third Eye- gives the user a third eye, granting them a slight increase to their eyesight. Usefulness- Niche, but useful. Method gained- A villain made of sludge snuck up on me and killed me. Was granted the quirk possibly as a result of me not noticing the villain, even though it didn't help._

_Second quirk: Infinite Breath- allows the user to hold their breath indefinitely. Usefulness- Niche, but useful. Method gained- Same villain managed to kill me via suffocation. Was revived with this quirk probably to combat this._

_Third quirk: Telepathy- a low level telepathy quirk that only grants the user the ability to speak to others without opening their mouths. Range is 20 ft. Usefulness- Niche, but can be useful. Method gained- despite the villain entering through my ears and nose, it seems that me gaining this quirk was for the same reason as the second quirk on this list. Have received this quirk before (read Death Journal #7 (entry #3), #16 (entry #266), and #25 (entry 34))._

_Fourth quirk: Locked Passageways- a quirk that seals all the holes in my face (nose and mouth), removing my need to breathe and granting me extremely low telepathy with a range of 10 ft. Usefulness- absolutely useless and uncomfortable to have. One of the worst quirks I've ever received. Method gained- the villain entering through my ears and nose caused me to revive with them closed (except for my ears for some reason). Hopefully I never get this quirk again. Not as bad as 'Magma Blood' or the quirk I refuse to give a name, but still pretty bad._

_Fifth quirk: Explosion (low level).- a downgraded version of Bakugou's explosions (see Hero Analysis for the Future #1 for details). Usefulness- very. Method gained- had no means repelling the sludge villain, so this quirk was meant to be an answer to that. Sadly, it was too weak. Have received this quirk before, but at different intensities (read Death Journal #3 (entry #5), Death Journal #14 (entry #1, 4, 6, 27, 55, and 302), Death Journal #23 (entry #35, 69, and 400), and Death Journal #40 (entry #46))._

_Sixth quirk: Ice Breath (high level)- grants the user the ability to blow freezing cold wind, freezing anything in its path. Range- 70 ft. Usefulness- extremely. Method gained- Sludge villain was sludge, meaning physical attacks didn't affect it. My quirk must have realized this after six deaths and finally gave me something useful. Have received this quirk before, but at different intensities (read Death Journal #3 (entry #14), Death Journal #25 (entry # 287, 505, and 3302), Death Journal #31 (entry #5, 666, and 1000), and Death Journal #44 (entry #2046)). Have received variants of this quirk as well, but will not be listing page numbers due to how much there are and the fact that I'm tired. Dying six times and reviving with a quirk like Locked Passageways is not how I wanted to spend my day._

0000

There were nine months separating Izuku from U.A's entrance exam. A good chunk of the afternoons occupying those months were spent at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, a polluted beach which Izuku lived near. Taking up the task of cleaning the entire beach, the boy used this to increase his strength, it serving as part of his training. There was also the fact that he occasionally found extremely useful items while cleaning the beach. One of his personal favorites was a broken bow. Now, he wasn't a rocket scientist, but he knew how to fix simple items, so now he had a bow. Finding materials to make some arrows he could use for practice, the boy ended up spending a good amount of time learning how to shoot an arrow. He was quite the sharpshooter if he did say so himself.

In the evening, Izuku could be found studying at the library. With a quirk that granted him a wide variety of powers, knowledge was key as it would allow him to use them most effectively. U.A's entrance exam also had a written portion, so studying also helped in that regard.

One would say that this training was more than enough for someone like him. Izuku would disagree. He'd be spending a good chunk of the time fighting quirkless, so he needed to work twice as hard as his peers to make his dream happen. He was only going to rely on his quirk in case of an emergency (aka: times when he either failed at saving someone or if a villain managed to kill him), so getting as much training done in hand-to-hand combat as he can will be beneficial.

So what's better practice than becoming a vigilante?

Yep, Izuku decided he would become a vigilante. Why wait for when he graduates from U.A to become a hero when he could be one now? It was illegal for the quirked majority to be a vigilante due to people not being allowed to use their quirks unless under certain situations, but for some reason, society said it was fine for someone to be one without a quirk. They were seriously undermining the quirkless population in Izuku's eyes, but who was he to complain? It was because of this oversight that he could be a vigilante. All he had to do was not leave any evidence that he used his quirk upon resurrecting and he didn't have to worry about the law.

Some might ask when Izuku would take some time to rest. Izuku would laugh in their faces. He was always operating on four hours of sleep or less, and for someone who constantly dies, being awake for twenty hours a day wasn't an issue for him.

To fight, he relied on a police baton and some small balls of metal he used as throwing projectiles, all of which he found while cleaning the beach. He'd take his bow, but he wasn't sure how well it would last in actual combat. He was waiting to receive an upgrade from U.A before he started using the weapon in combat. He would also be upgrading his crappy metal marbles into actual throwing disks, so he was really looking forward to the day he would receive actual equipment. Until then, he was stuck with trash, but it's like everyone says, working from the bottom will help you when you eventually reach the top…

0000

To the world, Yui Kodai was an enigma. The girl hardly spoke and always had a blank expression on her face, making it seem as if she was emotionless. Somehow, this ended up making her seem more attractive to the male population at her school, causing her to receive a fan club.

Personally, the fan club creeped her out. She was just a middle-schooler trying to get through life, so having a group of people dedicated to nearly worshipping her like a goddess just for existing was a bit uncomfortable. To the boys, Yui was the ultimate challenge, an unmeltable ice queen who only the mightiest of warriors can warm. Thankfully, the club was content with being creeps behind closed doors, so they didn't really bother the girl.

According to her therapist, the reason why Yui was the way she was is because she had something called Schizoid personality disorder. Apparently it was a personality disorder that causes people to feel a lack of interest in social relationships, to desire solitary or sheltered lifestyle, to have a detachment from reality, and/or display signs of apathy. Such a diagnosis was spot on in explaining the girl's unique behavior, such as her tendency to only speak when spoken to. Her responses were brief as well, being one word answers or small hums. She really didn't like talking much, not because social interaction scared her, but because she simply didn't see the merits of speaking more than one word unless absolutely necessary. She didn't really have any friends as a result of her behavior, but she didn't mind this either. If she really wanted to, she could make some, but she never found anyone she could say she connected with. Simply put, she was the type who preferred to sit alone in silence instead of going out, and she was fine with this.

Despite her not really being a 'peoples person,' the girl had the dream of being a hero. Her reasoning wasn't anything special, she simply wanted to help others. Her quirk, dubbed 'Size,' allowed her to shrink and grow any non-living object she touches with all her fingers, letting her fit right in with other rescue heroes.

Being at that age where she was beginning to apply for hero schools, Yui had set her sights high, aiming to reach U.A. It was why the girl left school late today. She had been studying for the written portion of U.A's entrance exam.

Walking home in the darkness of the night, the girl found herself being followed by two thugs. Typically, one would panic, but not Yui. Due to her quirk, she was always able to have a weapon, having a shrunken baseball bat in her pocket. She was also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, a fact no one knew, and was quite smart. Having prepared for a scenario such as this, she had a plan. If the two men got closer to her in order to try something, she'd turn around, return her bat to normal size, and club one of them right in the face. Even if they had a strength enhancing quirk, the fact she made the first move would stun them enough so that she'd have a better chance at getting away.

Unknown to the girl, the two men weren't the only ones who had decided to follow her. Yui's school was conveniently located next to one of the libraries a certain green haired immortal was hanging out at. Noticing the postures of the two men, it didn't take long for Izuku to realize they were planning to do something shady with the girl. Quickly putting on his vigilante costume that he carried everywhere (which consisted of only a dark green sweater he was already wearing, a pair of gloves, and a black bandanna mask), the boy began following them, lurking in the shadows to avoid being caught.

Eventually, one of the men decided to make a move. Speed walking towards Yui, one of them tried to forcefully grab her shoulder, only for his face to become well acquainted with Yui's bat. With a sudden yelp and a loud 'crack,' the man fell on the floor in pain, his face now bleeding. Seeing his friend now in pain, the other man began activating his quirk, it being a low level fire one, and attempted to attack his target, all while Yui prepared to fight back.

*Crack!*

Sadly, before he could do so, he was stuck in the back by something solid. As he turned around, the man was then hit in one of his kneecaps, causing him to fall on the floor.

*Twack!*

He barely got a good look at his attacker before being struck in the head, falling unconscious as a result.

Yui glanced at the person who helped her, the person being Izuku who was wielding a police baton. However, she noticed that the man she had hit was getting up, so she simply swung her bat and knocked him unconscious.

"You alright?" Izuku asked the girl, deepening his voice to hide his identity as he began pulling out some rope he had found on the beach.

Yui nodded and gave him a satisfactory hum, hoping that it would be enough to convey that she was in fact fine.

Thankfully, Izuku got the message. "Good." Dragging the men to a nearby lamp pole, he tied the two up. "They'll be out for a bit, but you should probably start going home now. I'll watch over them so that they don't escape if they wake up before the police get here."

Yui gave another nod as she realized something about the boy that helped her. "You're my age."

"You've got a good eye." Izuku wasn't breaking the law, so if a civilian figured out who he was, it wasn't the end of the world.

"And you're a vigilante…"

"If I can help people, I'll do it, no matter the cost."

'No matter the cost?' Something about how Izuku said that intrigued her. However, she knew better than to ask a vigilante more about themselves. Giving him a small bow of thanks, Yui began walking home. Like Izuku had said, the two might wake up soon and she didn't want to deal with them.

"Have a good night."

"Hm."

Watching the girl leave, Izuku began walking to the closest phone booth and dialed up the police. Once he was finished, he lurked in the shadows, keeping an eye on the thugs until the police arrived, which he took as his cue to leave.

0000

After a grueling nine months, it was finally time for Izuku to take U.A's entrance exam. The boy was confident that he'll ace the written portion of the exam, but he knew he was going to struggle with the physical portion of the exam. The exam had him fighting robots and well, there was no way he could hurt them with his bare fists. He initially asked to be allowed to take some weapons with him, but the school denied him such a luxury. The only people allowed to use equipment were the quirkless and those whose quirks required such equipment to be functional. Izuku's quirk didn't fall into the latter category. According to the response he received, the way his quirk supposedly worked was part of what the entrance exam tested, and if he couldn't get his quirk to work, then that was too bad. There was also the possibility that his quirk granted him an extreme advantage over the other applicants, so he didn't need more aid. Right, as if having quirks that shoot fire or granted super strength didn't give people an unfair advantage...

Due to this, Izuku decided to make an exception for the exam. If he wasn't allowed to use equipment, then he'd abuse their very own rule. He'll use his quirk to take the test over and over again until he got a score he was satisfied with. Honestly, having to die just to take a test was going to be a pain (especially with his luck, seeing as he was somehow more prone to death than the average individual; whether it was a byproduct of his quirk or simply him being reckless since he didn't need to fear death was unknown), but he was willing to do whatever it takes to be the best possible hero.

"Out of my fucking way Deku!" The voice of his childhood bully commanded, causing Izuku to turn around. Seeing as Katsuki was actually expecting the boy to move, Izuku frowned. Some things never change…

Deciding that he wasn't in the mood to deal with Katsuki today, Izuku simply did as he was told. Walking forwards, the boy failed to notice a large crack in the sidewalk. Like a moron, he tripped over it…

'I'm really starting to think my quirk gives me back luck…'

Before he could hit the floor, the boy was surprised when someone gently touched his shoulder, causing him to float. Looking to his right, he noticed a girl was keeping him afloat with what seemed to be some sort of telekinesis quirk. Or was it an anti-gravitation quirk? Eh, he'll have to find out later.

"And release." Upon saying that, the girl managed to release her hold on the boy, him landing safely on his feet. "Whew, it's a good thing I managed to catch you. Falling before the entrance exam would've been some serious bad luck."

"I mean, I tripped over this thing, so I think I already have crappy luck," the boy sarcastically replied, causing the girl to giggle at him. "But thanks anyways. I'm Izuku Midoryia, and you are?"

"Ochako Uraraka," The girl greeted, only for her watch to start beeping. "Oh shoot, the exam's going to start soon. Well, good luck Midoriya."

"You too." Waving the girl goodbye as she ran into the building, Izuku sighed. "Let me go as well before I somehow make myself look like a bigger dumbass than I already do."

0000

The only way to describe the written portion of the exam was that it was easy for the young boy. He actually ended up being the first out of the classroom. After a few hours of waiting, the physical portion of the exam was about to start.

0000

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" Famous hero and U.A Entrance exam host Present Mic shouted, using his sound based quirk to louden his voice.

"HEY!" Izuku replied, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Present Mic was one of his favorite pro-heroes and well, he wasn't going to leave him hanging. The boy could only imagine how embarrassed the man would feel if no one bothered replying. Yelling was also a great stress reliever and with how much Izuku expected to die today, he was going to take every chance he could to destress himself.

"Shut the fuck up Deku," Katsuki snarled. Unfortunately, the two were seated next to each other. Izuku simply opted to ignore his bully.

"I like your energy little listener!" Present Mic said, pointing at Izuku. I'm here to present the guidelines for your practical, ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!" At this point, he saw some of the test-goers giving him annoyed looks, but did Izuku care? Not at all. It wasn't like he was sabotaging their chances by yelling or harming them…

"I'll be making sure to pay extra attention to you!"

Huh, so maybe he was…still, he wasn't harming them.

"ANYWAYS, this is how the test will go! You will conduct a ten minute long city landscape maneuver! Within this city, there will be fake villains, each worth different amounts of points!" As he said this, the screen behind him started lighting up before revealing the three 'villains,' aka, three different types of training robots. "Use your quirks to disable them by any means necessary. Oh, cheating or injuring others is strictly prohibited, so if you do any of these things., YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! And trust me, we'll know if you do."

Katsuki scoffed before throwing a jab at Izuku. "Guess you get to live for another day."

'If you count reviving a crap ton, then yes, I will live another day…'

"ANY QUESTIONS?!"

"Yes!" A formal looking individual with glasses said. "It was said there were no less than four varieties of fake villains on the handout. As the top hero academy in Japan, you should be ashamed of making such a careless error."

"Great point! There is a final villain, but they are worth zero points. If I were you, I'd run if you encounter one. GOT IT!?"

This time, he actually got a bit of cheers in response. "THEN BREAK A LEG EVERYONE! PLUS ULTRA!"

0000

"Uh, what are you waiting for? The exam started like two minutes ago. Villains aren't going to wait for you. GO!"

Izuku didn't need to be told twice. Rushing into the testing area, the boy began searching for a robot to fight. Eventually, he managed to find an opponent. Unfortunately, the robot ended up shooting him right in the eye, despite the fact that he was pretty sure these robots were equipped to deal non-lethal damage. Yes, the robot only had bb guns, but it still managed to kill Izuku with a critical hit to the eye.

0000

The second time Izuku took the exam, he snapped his neck before getting to the physical portion of the exam. Why? Well, the quirk he got turned his eyes into literal diamonds, good for protecting them from getting injured, but bad for seeing. He found this out during the written portion of the exam where he decided to kill himself instead of taking the entire exam with hazy vision.

At least this time he didn't trip and make a fool out of himself again.

With his third resurrection, he was granted another use of 'Infinite Breath,' which was all but useless in this scenario. Climbing the top of a nearby building, Izuku managed to do a swan-dive so impressive it would have made any professional swimmer witnessing his death envious.

His fourth resurrection was where he managed to get lucky, being granted an endurance quirk that also increased his strength. It wasn't much, but it was much better than 'Diamond Eyes.'

Unfortunately, he ended up tripping again on that same crack in the sidewalk, but besides that, everything went well. When the physical portion of the exam started, Izuku was able to rack up about thirty points, him now being strong enough to dent steel after a few punches. His quirk also allowed him to take some bullets to the face (with mild discomfort), which aided him in helping out some of the other participants who were either being overwhelmed or were suffering from exhaustion.

Everything was going well, that is, until the zero-pointer was released.

"Isn't this a bit too excessive?" Izuku asked himself as he watched the robot blow up buildings with literal laser beams. Glancing to the side, he noticed that everyone began running away, something Izuku thought was a good idea. Before he could move however, something managed to catch his attention.

"H-help." Under some rubble and in the path of the robot was the brown haired girl who managed to catch him from falling. It was clear she couldn't get out and if someone didn't do anything, she would be crushed. "S-somebody, please help me!"

Some would point out that the zero-pointer was most likely programmed to avoid causing any lethal damage, meaning it would simply step over the girl. Izuku would argue that there was a chance that the robot could still kill her. Instead of running away, Izuku ran forwards, ready to help the girl. Unfortunately, the time it took for him to get there and lift the rubble was enough to make it so that the two ended up getting crushed before Izuku could save her.

0000

The next time Izuku awakened, he began thinking about the zero-pointer. "Was that a glitch? This is an exam, they shouldn't have thrown something so lethal at us. Did the robot malfunction or did it simply not notice us?"

These questions filled Izuku's mind throughout the entire day. Unfortunately, he was resurrected with a quirk he dubbed 'Human Pancake,' making it so that he could transform into some sort of human dough. In this form, his durability was off the charts, but he couldn't move, so it was only useful for single combat.

If he was going to save the girl, he needed to get a quirk that would help him deal with the zero-pointer. As such, he needed to die by the zero-pointer's hands. And die he did. He managed to die five more times before he got the necessary quirk. When he finally did, he smiled maniacally. Not only did he get a quirk that would help him save the girl, but he managed to get one that would help him pass the exam with flying colors.

0000

If one were to ask Shota Aizawa, pro hero EraserHead and teacher at U.A what he thought of the entrance exam, he'd say that they should get rid of it and change it up. The test primarily tested how strong an individual's quirk was and nothing else. To him, the strength of one's quirk shouldn't be how potential heroes are determined. A person's skill and intelligence were also important. Just look at him. His quirk was called 'Erasure,' meaning that any non-mutant he made eye contact with would lose their quirk. Without their quirks, most of the villains he faced were pushovers. In his opinion, this could also be said about the heroes. Last year, he had a class filled with powerful quirk users, but he expelled them all. None of them had the skill or intelligence needed to fight without it, meaning if they ran into a villain who has a quirk that counters theirs, then they'd be dead in an instant. There was also the fact that someone with a non-offensive quirk could be better at handling a situation compared to someone who simply shoots fire, but due to the nature of the exam, they'd never get a chance to shine.

Thankfully, this year's hopeful applicants had a bit more potential than last year's, but no one had really managed to catch his eye.

"So you're telling me that his quirk has a chance at giving him a random quirk?" Present Mic asked fellow pro-hero and teacher Midnight. In the background, his fellow heroes had been discussing some of the potential students of this year. "And he managed to get lucky today?"

"Seems like it," Midnight responsed.

"An unusual quirk, yes, but that's not the only reason why he's doing well," the principal of U.A, Nezu, said. Nezu was some form of animal hybrid born with a quirk that made him one of the smartest beings in the world.

This was the reason why Shota began looking at the screen his colleagues were eying. "Who's he?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Nezu responded. "On random days, his quirk grants him a random quirk."

Shota blinked. Such a quirk could be either extremely useful or extremely useless depending on the boy's luck. Glancing at the screen, Shota expected to be greeted with another kid with a powerful quirk. While, yes, he was greeted with that, he was also greeted with something else. When engaging with the robots, Izuku skillfully and swiftly took them out. Yes, his current quirk was helping him out immensely, but the boy had a level of mastery of martial arts found in so few people today. Glancing at Nezu's file of the boy, he found out that while Izuku would be given basic knowledge on how to use his quirk, being able to effectively fight with it was something the boy had to figure out himself. However, there was something else that not only Shota managed to catch, but all the other faculty members did as well. The way Izuku fought wasn't like a student. No, it was more like a pro-hero. Each move he made had purpose and the intensity in his eyes was like nothing else. This boy has fought before, has saved before, and has seen some stuff no child his age should ever have to. All of this was reflected especially when he would help some of the other test-goers, throwing himself in harm's way without fear.

"How many points does he have?" Shota asked

"He's currently in the lead," Present Mic stated.

"Good. I want him in my class."

Everyone stared at the man. Shota has never asked for a student to be in his class before.

Seeing this, Nezu smiled. "Seems like he's made a good impression on you. Hopefully he will continue to do so once we release the zero-pointer. All Might, if you would."

"On it!" The number one hero swiftly pressed the button, releasing the zero-pointer.

"Let us see how all our applicants do when faced with an immense threat…"

0000

"H-help. S-somebody, please help me!"

He's died ten times already. Four times it was because of his desire to pass the exam. Six times however was for something far more important, the life of an innocent girl. When the zero-pointer was released, he did exactly the opposite of what everyone else did and went straight for the girl.

"Alright you hunk of junk, you've had your fun terrorizing the little guys. Now how about you pick on someone your own size."

Using his quirk, the boy began growing, eventually reaching the same height as the robot. His quirk at the moment was one he simply titled 'Growth,' it allowed him to grow to monstrous heights, whether it be a single part or his entire body. With it, he was able to grow his fists and legs to crush all the smaller robots who dared cross him. Under normal circumstances, his clothes would have ripped off, but due to the nature of his quirk, he actually had clothes for some of his more recurring quirks. Height altering fell into this category, and due to the popularity of Mt. Lady, getting these types of clothes was quite easy and inexpensive.

Wasting no time, Izuku slammed a fist into the zero-pointer, causing it to stagger back a bit. Once it recovered, it attempted to swing at the boy, but the young immortal wasn't giving it any breathing room. Like a professional boxer, he continued wailing on his fellow giant, blocking and parrying each punch. Currently, he was the only thing shielding the girl from the robot's wrath, so even when it managed to strike him clean in the face, Izuku refused to move, tucking his head in so he could eat the punch. When it started charging up its massive laser cannon, Izuku used his hands to clog the cannon as it fired, making him hiss in pain as his hands were burned. Yet, even with this setback, Izuku continued smacking the robot back, each punch aimed to defeat his foe.

'I'm not letting you kill her again!'

With a mighty headbutt, he pushed the thing back by quite a distance. He then lept forwards, throwing a punch right at its center, the momentum of him moving allowing him to finally punch through the metal. As the robot fell backwards, Izuku used one hand to keep it steady while with the other, he ripped out a good chunk of its insides. Seeing as no one was around and that the robot won't be able to move anymore, he released his hold, allowing it to fall to the ground.

Releasing a tired breath, Izuku shrunk himself a bit and made his way to the girl. Removing all the rubble, Izuku returned to normal size and helped the girl, noticing that her ankle was a bit messed up.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked her.

For a while, the girl couldn't speak, star struck by the boy who had saved her. She has never seen such bravery and skill before in her life. Judging by the fact that everyone else was looking at the boy in a similar way, she wasn't the only one. "Y-yeah. My ankle is sprained though…"

Izuku simply nodded before picking up the girl, much to her embarrassment. "I'll take you to the nurse."

The girl became a stuttering mess, that is, until she noticed something wet was touching her back. It was then that she noticed the boy's hands. "Your hands… they're bleeding!"

Glancing at his hands, the girl was right. She forgot to mention however that they were also a burned mess. Well, he did just punch through wood and block a laser blast, so it's to be expected that his hand would be messed up. Eh, he's been through worse. Burnt hands were nothing compared to being ripped in half. That wasn't fun in the slightest. "Oh."

'Oh? Is that all he can say about his hands?'

Thankfully, Izuku didn't have to travel far because the nurse was already on site.

"Oh dear, seems like these tests get more and more dangerous every year," an elderly lady said to herself as she strolled towards the test takers. Izuku immediately recognized her as a Recover Girl, a hero who heals others instead of fighting bad guys. "Does anyone need healing?"

As much as Izuku wanted to release his inner fanboy right now, there were more important things he had to do. "Uh, she does."

Nodding her head, the woman kissed the girl in her arms, healing her ankle. "There you go. All better."

"Thanks," the girl said in gratitude, Izuku setting her down shortly after.

"Looks like you need some healing as well," Recovery Girl said, looking at his hands. Kissing both of them, the woman managed to heal them, although now his hands were massively scarred.

Izuku bowed, showing his appreciation for the woman's aid. "Thank you."

"As for the rest of you, you've all had a long day. I'd suggest going home and getting some rest. We'll send you your results over the mail in a few weeks."

Hearing this, Izuku took this as his que to leave. Everyone was safe, so he didn't need to be around any longer. 'Looks like I got more journal entries to write. I swear, if I die while going home, I'm going to cry.'

Unknown to him, two people were moved by his act of saving the girl from danger.

'That boy…he clearly acted like a hero when the rest of us ran. It seems I still have a bit to learn…'

'He saved me without hesitation or fear for his safety. He could've easily used this time to earn more points. He definitely deserves to come here…'

0000

Back at the teacher's lounge, everyone was surprised at what they had just witnessed. Izuku had rushed in without fear and had fought the zero-pointer, and beat it with an impressive display of strength and skill. In addition, he refused to stand aside, serving as that girl's shield even if there was a chance that he could have lost his hands permanently.

'If I haven't already chosen my successor, I would have picked him,' All Might thought to himself. Known only to a few, All Might's time was running out, having suffered a major wound against a villain so dangerous that All Might made sure the public never learnt of his name. All Might's quirk, a stockpiling quirk known as One for All, was one that could be transferred, so he ended up giving it to a boy he deemed worthy of being the next Symbol of Peace.

"Like I said, I want him in my class," Shota said, ending the silence. "I'd like to have at least one compatant student in my class this year."

"Hey, you're always taking the stars from me," Sekijiro Kan, pro-hero Vlad King and another teacher at U.A

Vlad King replied. "I think I should have him!"

Thus, a small argument broke out as to who should be the one to teach the young immortal. In the end, Shota ended up winning, making Izuku part of class 1-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: In case you were wondering, Izuku will be doing more vigilante stuff even while attending U.A.
> 
> Now, initially, I wanted to address something here, but my rant ended up almost as long as this chapter itself. Instead, I put it on my IG page. It wasn't much, I was comparing a bigoted and xenophobic review left on this fic on FF.net to some other reviews left on my other stories offering constructive criticism. I can deal with many things, but bigotry and xenophobia are some of the stuff that make me put my foot down. I know humanity can be better than that (whether you think we actually are is another topic that I won't be holding here).
> 
> Also, just a reminder that In this fic, Izuku is a cynical person who doesn't have time to deal with Katsuki's bullshit. He hates him because he knows that the boy is unhinged, having experienced it himself (which IMO, each time Katsuki launched an explosion at young Izuku, there's a chance the boy would have died to to Katsuki's inexperience at using his power, hence why I decided to add the bit about Katsuki accidentally killing Izuku ten times already). He also blatantly breaks the law. No one does anything about it and this angers Izuku. It's relevant to the review I was talking about earlier, so I thought I'd bring it up.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku deals with his first day at U.A...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to the next chapter of 'Immortality Sucks.' Before we begin, I want to thank all of you who took the time to read and show support for this fic. It means a lot to me. Now, pairing are still up for suggestion, so let me know who you want Izuku to end up with (it's between Tsuyu, Ochako, and Yui. Currently, Yui is in the lead with Tsuyu taking second place. Currently, I'm not counting the polls due to me wanting to check something out before I do.
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't, you should follow my IG account (fire_slash_fanfiction) if you haven't. I post when I plan on updating stories there and it's the best way to reach me.
> 
> Well, I've said all that I wanted to, so let's get right into the story. Review and enjoy :-)

_Death Journal #50, Entry #2:_

_Number of deaths: 10_

_Most common causes of deaths: Crushed by enormous object_

_First Quirk: Diamond Eyes- turns the user's eyes into diamonds, protecting them from harm. Blurs vision. Usefulness- low. Method gained- shot in the eye by a bb gun set to a non-lethal setting (how that happened, I really don't know. Probably my crap luck)._

_Second quirk: Infinite Breath- allows the user to hold their breath indefinitely. Usefulness- Niche, but useful. Method gained- Snapped my neck. Have had this quirk before (see Death Journal #45 (entry #243))_

_…_

_Fourth Quirk: Heightened Endurance (low level)- grants the user an increased level of endurance. Usefulness- high. Method gained- leapt to my death off a twelve story building. Have gained this quirk before at various levels (too many to list here as this is one of my most common quirks)._

_Fifth Quirk: Human Pancake: makes it so that the user can transform into some sort of human dough granting me immense durability (limit unknown, but could survive getting crushed by a multi-ton zero pointer from U.A's exam). Cannot move while in dough form, so it's only useful in single combat. Usefulness- niche, but highly effective. Method gained- crushed by zero-pointer in U.A. Related to Elasticity and Rubber Suit quirks (the amount of variants of this quirk is too many to list here as they are numerous)._

_…_

_Tenth Quirk: Growth (high level)- allows the user to grow to monstrous heights, whether it be a single part or their entire body. Method gained- crushed by zero-pointer in U.A. Usefulness- very. Have had this quirk before, but at different intensities (see Death Journal #3 (entry #123), Death Journal #5 (entry # 20 and 343), Death Journal #11 (entry #15, 69, and 700), Death Journal #24 (entry #56, 798, and 2345), and Death Journal #42 (entry #36))._

0000

"Izuku, it's here!"

Blinking, the young immortal saw his mother scurrying towards him, an envelope in hand. Eyeing it, he noticed that it was sent to him by U.A.

Two weeks had passed since he took the exam, so he had been expecting the letter. While most would be nervous about receiving their results, Izuku didn't waste energy on doing so, deciding that he had more important things to do, like playing vigilante.

"Thanks mom." Taking the envelope from his mother, Izuku ran up to his room and closed the door. Opening the envelope, he was confused to see that some sort of circular machine was inside instead of a standard letter. Touching the device, his confusion turned to one of surprise when a hologram began to appear, displaying an image of the current number one hero.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

"All Might's working at U.A?" Izuku asked himself, seeing no other reason as to why the hero was on the recordings instead of the principal. Izuku wasn't going to lie, the idea of All Might working at U.A was something which excited him. All Might was his favorite hero after all. Being taught by him was something that made his inner hero-nerd squeal. Thankfully, he managed to hold in his excitement.

"It says here that you managed to pass the written portion of the exam and received a whopping total of sixty villain points on the physical portion, which is enough to pass! In fact, you've earned the second most points out of everyone taking the test this year!"

Izuku smiled at his accomplishment. He didn't expect to take the number two spot.

"However, that is not all!" The projection continued, turning his pride into confusion. "You see, the test was designed to help us look for those we think could be the best possible heroes! During the exam, we noticed that you've chosen to aid your competition at numerous points."

The hologram briefly showed all of Izuku's saves, that is, except for the part where he rescued Ochako from the zero-pointer.

"This earned you a total of ten hero points, boosting your score to seventy. HOWEVER, there's even more! How can we ignore the stunt you pulled with the zero pointer…"

The hologram then shifted to an image of the brunette he saved speaking to Present Mic.

"Uh, excuse me, but I have a question about the test…"

"Sure! Ask away, little listener!"

"Well, during the test, a green haired boy saved me from the zero-pointer that was about to crush me. I would've been dead if it wasn't for him, so if possible, if he didn't get enough points to pass, could you please give him some of mine. He deserves to go here!"

"HAHAHAHAH! Don't you worry, he'll be fine," Present Mic informed her. It was then that the hologram shifted back to All Might.

"How could we ignore what you have done? Not only did you save her, but you made sure to do it in a manner which caused the least amount of destruction. For this, you have received seventy extra hero points and the girl you saved earned forty hero points!" The hologram's image shifted again to show a chart of the top ten highest scoring participants. Highlighted on it was the girl he saved and his own. With the hero points, he actually ended up scoring one hundred forty points, putting him in first place by quite a margen. Second place had nothing on him. "Come young Midoryia, this is your Hero Academia now…"

Izuku smiled, glad his hard work and his endurance of numerous deaths paid off.

"THIS HOLOGRAM WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 3...2…" His eyes widening, Izuku jumped back, making sure to put some distance between him and the hologram. "...1."

*BOOM!*

The hologram exploded into a pile of smoke, much to the annoyance of Izuku. Opening his window, he allowed the smoke to air out of his room.

"Yeah, not dying by smoke again today…"

0000

"Excuse me! I ask that you take your feet off the desk this instant! It is extremely disrespectful to those who took the time to create it!"

"Pfft. Don't tell me what to do you filthy side character! Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Tenya Iida and I come from Somei Private Academy…"

"Somei? So you're some damn elitist? I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

"Crush?! You wish to become a hero with that attitude?"

Izuku silently grunted in annoyance at the scene unfolding in front of him. Not only had it revealed to him that he'd be spending three more years of his life with Katsuki (well, he should've expected this to happen since there are only two freshmen classes in U.A that are a part of the heroics department), but Izuku did not like loud noises. Call him a grump, but he liked to hear himself think.

Rolling his eyes, the boy took a seat at one of the desks in front of the classroom. He then began staring into space, attempting to mentally prepare himself for his first day at U.A.

"You are the boy who took out the zero pointer and saved that girl, correct?"

Sadly, it seems he won't have the luxury to do so. Turning his head to the right, he saw a formal boy standing to his right. Based on his voice, Izuku could tell he was the one who had chewed out Katsuki a few seconds ago.

Ignoring Katsuki's loud mumbles about he got 'fucking lucky,' the green haired boy raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what this boy wanted from him. "Yes?"

"Great! I must admit, I was quite surprised to see you managed to quickly deduce the hidden portion of the exam, something not even I could get. My name is Tenya Iida and I look forward to spending my next three academic years with you."

Huh, he didn't expect this. Constantly dying had turned him cynical; add having no friends and being constantly bullied to the list and Izuku was very apprehensive when it came to strangers complimenting him. The only time someone besides his parents treated him with an ounce of respect was when they wanted something from him.

For now, Izuku would play along. No need to make an ass of himself on the first day. "Izuku Midoriya. I didn't know about the hidden portion. The only thing I saw was that someone was about to die."

"I see… then you certainly deserve to be a hero," Tenya declared. "Very well then! I shall follow your example this day forth so I may call myself a hero someday as well, though surely you jest when you say that she was going to die. The tests are designed to be non-lethal to all applicants."

"Anything can be lethal," Izuku ominously warned the boy. "Just because something's meant to be safe doesn't always mean it is. Accidents happen all the time."

Tenya shuddered at this all while unknown to him, a man in a sleeping bag began inching his way behind the teacher's desk, said man being Shota Aizawa.

'The kid's got a good head on him,' Shota noted to himself, having heard the conversation. 'But the way he said it was unnerving. It's as if he knew that the girl actually would've died if he didn't step in. Did he notice something we didn't?' Shota then noticed that the boy was eyeing him from the corner of his eye. Hardly anyone noticed him whenever he did this, so he was willing to admit he was a bit impressed. 'He'll definitely be an interesting kid, if not a bit of a problem child.'

'Is that Eraserhead?' Izuku asked himself, his enhanced hero encyclopedia knowledge kicking in. 'Last time I checked, he's an underground hero who hates attention, so why's he teaching? This is the last job someone like him would seem to be interested in…'

"Hey! Green hair… you're the boy that saved me!" Turning their attention towards the door, the two teens noticed the girl Izuku had helped enter the room. "Wow, I can't believe we're in the same class. Thank you for saving me… Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"Yeah," Izuku responded, analyzing the girl. She, like Tenya, seemed nice enough, but he would still keep his guard up around them. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was your name Ochako Uraraka?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I'd love to talk to you more, but I think our teacher's waiting for us to quiet down."

"Teacher? What are you talking about?" Tenya asked, his loud voice catching the attention of all his classmates. It was then that everyone noticed Shota, the man having stepped out of his bag.

"Only one of you noticed… I'm a bit disappointed in those who didn't," Shota spoke, the class quieting down upon hearing his voice. "Part of being a hero is being alert. If I were a villain, everyone here but Midoriya would be dead. Anyways, I'm wasting enough time as it is. I'll make this quick, I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Understood?"

"Yes sensei!" Tenya diligently shouted as everyone looked at the strange man.

"Good. I'll be handing out your P.E uniforms. Go get changed and meet me at the back field. Just because it's your first day doesn't mean you don't have to work."

0000

"You managed to get her under two minutes…" Shota told Izuku as the two stood outside, waiting for the rest of the boy's classmates. "Not bad."

"I just changed while heading over here," Izuku admitted as he glanced around the field. He never liked being in the locker rooms back in middle school, so whenever it was time for gym class, he'd change while walking. This was actually something he incorporated during his vigilante work. Heroes needed to be quick to react to the unexpected after all. "What're we doing?"

"I'll explain once everyone gets here," Shota said. The two stood in awkward silence until everyone else arrived.

"Hmph, you all made it here in eight minutes…" Shota said, giving the rest of the class a disappointed look once everyone made it to the field. "We'll work on that. Now, the reason I brought you all out here is for a quirk assessment test."

"A quirk assessment test?" Ochako asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Shota simply nodded in response. "Yes. You've all had basic physical assessment tests back in elementary school, correct? These are nearly the same." Holding out a ball, the man looked at Izuku. "Midoriya, you've placed first on the exam. What's your softball throw record?"

"Around sixty meters," Izuku replied with a shrug.

"Alright, now try with your quirk."

'Well, I'm not killing myself to pass this test,' Izuku mentally thought to himself, the quirk-assessment exam presenting itself as an obstacle to the boy. 'So I'll just take it quirkless. As long as I don't come in last, I'll be fine.'

Doing as he was told, Izuku tossed the ball, getting it sixty two meters away from himself. Facing his teacher, Izuku began explaining why he didn't use his quirk. "My quirk's called 'Random.' It gives me a random quirk at random moments. It didn't give me one right now."

"Hm… a quirk like that seems like it'll be a liability more than helpful," Shota explained. He already knew about the boy's quirk, but he wanted to test him. "Tell me why I shouldn't expell you."

"Expel him? Can he really do that?"

Izuku paid the murmurs of his classmates no mind as he stared at his teacher unflinchingly. "It takes more than a good quirk to be a hero. Yes, it makes it easier, but what good is a quirk when you can't do anything without it? I'm no one trick pony. I can promise you that I won't be getting last on this exam, that is, if you'll let me take it. If you want to expel me right now, go ahead, nothing's stopping you. I'll still be a hero. U.A may be the best path to my dream, but it's not the only one."

Shota couldn't help but smirk at the boy. Izuku knew that no singular aspect makes up a hero. They needed to be well-rounded. He also wasn't willing to give up when a situation gets rough. Facing the rest of the class, Shota began addressing them. "Midoriya's correct. While these tests will be judging the limits of your quirks, they'll also be testing if you can function without them when they can't aid you. No good hero relies only on their quirk and if you can't realize this, then you don't deserve to be here. Let me motivate you a bit, anyone who I deem to have no potential will get expelled, is that clear?"

"Expelled? But we just got here! That's so unfair!" a short boy with grape looking hair, Minoru Mineta, complained.

Everyone else began complaining as well, not liking the fact that people could be expelled on the first day. Shota was about to tell them to be quiet, but the sound of someone laughing caused everyone to quiet down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Stares of confusion and fear were being thrown at Izuku. Even Shota was a bit unnerved by his sudden outburst.

Noticing that everyone was looking at him, Izuku gave them an apologetic bow. "Sorry, but this is all too funny to me."

"I don't see how this situation is humorous to you," A black haired girl, Momo Yaoyorozu stated, eying the boy critically, as if she was trying to analyze his very being.

"It's just… in this scenario, no one cares about what you all think," Izuku bluntly told them. Before anyone could reply, Izuku continued. "It's kinda selfish actually if you think this is 'unfair.' You want 'unfair?' Go meet a quirkless kid or someone with a quirk that doesn't give them an offensive advantage in a fight. They have to work twice as hard as us, and they'd be willing to put that work in if it wasn't for the fact society prevents them from being heroes. Just look at the entrance exam. It's tailored towards those who can cause mass destruction. There's also the fact that villains are willing to go to extremes you can't even imagine to win. If the only thing stopping them is a hero, they'll rip you in half in a heartbeat. All those civilians you were charged with rescuing… are now gutted on the floor due to your blunder. One false move is all it takes for you to fail and that's not 'fair' for both you and the people you're protecting. You must be willing to do whatever it takes to save people if you want to be a hero, even if it destroys you physically and mentally. You are all gifted with incredible quirks, but if you aren't willing to use them to rise up to the task, lack the skills to do so, or simply don't have the personality to be an effective hero, you'll just get someone killed. You either have the drive to be a hero or don't. If that isn't 'fair,' then just piss off."

"..."

No one really knew how to react to Izuku's explanation. Even Shota was stunned. The passion behind the boy's words made him believe more in the idea that Izuku has fought his fair share of battles, causing him to see things no kid his age should ever have to. How many has he seen die? How many situations has he been in that only his actions can determine the fate of others? Based on his tone, Izuku seemed well acquainted with failure, but has he ever failed to rescue someone in time? He'll have to ask him sometime in the future.

Not wanting to waste more time, Shota let out a fake cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "Again, he's right. If you don't have the mindset of a hero, there's no reason for me to let you become one. C'mon, we're wasting time, let's get to it."

0000

The exercises were simple, consisting of the softball throw, a 50 meter dash, a test of grip strength, a long jump, and a side stepping test. Thankfully, due to all the training he's done, Izuku was able to keep his word and avoid coming in last on any of the tests.

Once all the tests were done, Aizawa began to address his class. "With that out of the way, it's time to reveal the results of the test."

With the press of a button, everyone's results and rankings were put on full display. Some were pleased with their score while others were not. In Minoru's case, he was tearing up as he found himself at the bottom of the pack despite his fantastic score on the repeated side step test. He already knew he was at risk for being expelled seeing as he was at the bottom of the pack. As for Izuku, he was satisfied with his score. He ended up in tenth place, which was pretty good. It wasn't like these tests determined how well of a hero you were.

As everyone continued reacting to their scores, Aizawa let loose a small cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now if you're all done comparing scores, I have an announcement to make. As I said before, the person with the lowest score on the exam is to be expelled. However, sSince all of you seem to be at least somewhat competent, I'm not expelling anyone today."

"OH THANK GOD!" Minoru joyfully cried out.

"Now go get changed. Your next class starts in ten minutes."

0000

The rest of the day came and went by quickly. After the quirk assessment exam, nothing of interest happened other than seeing which pro heroes would be teaching what class. Being the superhero fanboy he is, Izuku was practically in heaven, having a chance to meet some of his favorite heroes up close. If it wasn't for the fact that he had some self control, the boy would either be mumbling facts about his teachers to himself or he'd be asking them twenty million questions.

Eventually, class 1-A found themselves waiting for their last class to start, it being the mandatory hero's basics course. Surprisingly, no one knew which hero would be teaching this class, well that is, except for Izuku. Such remained a mystery until said teacher ended up bursting through the door, making a memorable entrance.

"I AM...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE AN ORDINARY PERSON!" The booming voice of their teacher shouted as he entered the door. With the hero's bulging muscles and his costume, there was no mistaking his identity: he was the number one hero All Might. Seeing the legendary hero in person, everyone began getting excited.

"Is that really All Might?"

"That's definitely his silver age costume!"

It took Izuku all he had to not ask for All Might's autograph right then and there. Thankfully, he would be here all year, so Izuku will get a chance to do so later.

"Settle down everyone!" All Might said, silencing everyone. "Yes, the rumors are true! I, All Might, will be teaching the hero's basics course here at U.A! Today, we'll be going over combat training! However, such training must be done with style! Your hero costumes are labeled with the same number as your seats. Put them on and meet me at Ground Beta! PLUS ULTRA!"

Wasting no time, everyone began grabbing their costumes and prepared for the lesson.

0000

Glancing at his costume, Izuku smiled. His costume was simply an upgraded version of his vigilante costume, the only difference being that his current costume was fireproof and came with a respirator. However, it was the equipment that he was most excited about. Instead of cheap metal marbles, Izuku was now armed with small green throwing disks, some of them having special effects. Some of them exploded, some of them functioned as flashbangs, some made smokescreens, and some shot out currents of electricity meant to paralyze the opponent. In addition, he had a retractable staff which with a press of a button became a bow. On his back was a quiver filled with arrows, his assortment of ammo being similar to that of his disks except it also came with a few arrows covered with boxing gloves… yeah, don't ask.

Of course, each of his gear was set to non-lethal for the exercise, but he could still request to use the lethal versions when practicing on his own. He was definitely going to be checking out his costume daily for his vigilante work from now on, especially when the support course was going to be refilling his ammo.

Eventually done with admiring his costume, Izuku began leaving the changing room.

0000

"Alright, as you all know, being a hero often means you'll be fighting bad guys!" All Might explained once everyone was in costume. "As such, you'll need to learn to defend yourselves. I've split you all into ten teams of two. Two teams will go head to head at a time, one serving as the heroes and one serving as the villains. The villains will be in charge of safeguarding a bomb inside a building. The heroes on the other hand will need to retrieve said bomb before the timer runs out. Any questions?"

"Can I blow everyone up?"

"How do the heroes retrieve the bomb?"

"Are we going to get expelled like with Aizawa sensei?"

"How will teams be chosen?"

"Isn't this cape fantastic?"

"Hold it! To retrieve the bombs, all the heroes need to do is touch it," All Might said before holding up a large strip capture tape. "Both the heroes and villains will be getting these strips of tape. Tie them around your opponent and they'll be eliminated from the battle. Also, no one's getting expelled."

Everyone but Izuku released a sigh of relief at the fact no one was being expelled.

"Teams will be chosen through a lottery!" All Might continued, pointing at a computer behind him with all the student's names listed. Pressing a button, the computer began shuffling the teams. Once it finished, Izuku immediately looked at the listing, hoping that he wouldn't be partnered with Katsuki. He ended up lucking out in terms of partners though, Ochako being his partner instead.

"Wow, we're on the same team. It must be fate! I'll be counting on you."

'I wouldn't call it fate…' Izuku thought to himself. Instead of saying this out loud, he simply gave the girl a nod, pleasing her. Glancing over, he noticed that Katsuki was paired up with Tenya. Poor guy. He had to deal with his shenanigans…

"Now that teams have been made, it's time to see which ones will go head to head!" Pressing the button again, All Might had the computer randomize the matches. When Izuku saw who he was up against, he sighed. He was going up against Katsuki, the boy giving him a sinister look upon seeing the lineups, and their match was first.

'Let's get this over with...'

0000

Once the matches were determined, the first one began. The villains had a ten minute head start to come up with a plan, something which Tenya wanted to use.

"The bomb's paper mache, so that's a relief. All right, here's what I think we should-" Tenya began speaking, only for Katsuki to cut him off.

"I don't give a shit about what you think. I'm going after Deku."

"And leave the bomb unguarded? That seems like a horrible plan."

"You'll be here to guard it, won't you dumbass?"

"Going in without a plan will only lead to failure. Teamwork here is import-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

Meanwhile, as the 'villains' were doing their thing, Izuku and Ochako were outside the building, trying their best to come up with a plan. Well, Izuku was the one making a plan.

"Bakugo will be coming after me. While I hold him off, go for Iida, he'll probably be watching over the bomb."

"You can't face that guy alone!" The girl exclaimed, not liking the idea of separation. "He's mean, aggressive, and unpredictable! There's no telling what he's going to do to you."

"Tch, trust me, he's far from unpredictable." to the untrained eye, Katsuki would appear to be unpredictable, his fighting instinct being admirable. To a highly trained fighter however, they'd realize the boy's moves could easily be manipulated. He lacked variety, utilizing the same moves over and over, only changing his movements ever so slightly. Having seen the boy in action before, Izuku knew everything he could do and knew for a fact he could take him out in a few moves.

"But what about you?"

"I've been put through worse," Izuku admitted, thinking back to all the times he's died. "I need you to trust me when I say I got this under control."

"...Alright, I trust you. Just promise me that you'll surrender if things get too rough out there, ok?"

"There won't be any need. Oh, and when the time comes, cover your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Ten minutes are up! Hero team, you may now search for the bomb!"

Nodding his head, Izuku gave her a small smile. "Let's do this."

0000

Once the announcement was made, Ochako followed her teammate through the building, him serving as her guide. For a while, the two were able to navigate the building without much problem. Unfortunately, all good things must end as after a few minutes, Izuku's eyes widened. Ochako was about to ask him what was wrong when he tackled her to the ground, a large explosion having gone off. Looking up, both teens saw Katsuki in all his glory staring at them, upset his shot had missed.

"I was sure I was going to smash your hea-"

*BOOM!*

As Katsuki began talking, Izuku tossed two flashbangs at the boy, causing him to stumble backwards.

"FUCKING DEKU!"

Wasting no time, Izuku turned his staff into a bow and shot two arrows at Katsuki, one being an explosive tipped arrow and one being another flashbang.

'Bakugo's raw offense and nothing else. He's used to being the first to strike and never had anyone do the same to him. He's stunned, time to end this.'

With Katsuki still blinded, Izuku ran in and delivered a light chop to the boy's neck, causing him to fall to his knees in surprise. From there, Izuku was easily able to grab his capture tape and wrap it around the boy's neck before he could start launching a turrent of explosions.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU IS ELIMINATED!" The voice of All Might echoed through the intercom. The man never specified how someone had to wrap their opponent in capture tape, something Izuku took advantage of when battling Katsuki. Wrapping anything besides his neck would take far too long.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Turning around, Izuku was confused as to why Ochako was still around.

"I thought I told you to get the bomb…"

"Well, I was, but I decided to watch you for a sec to make sure you were ok," Ochako admitted, rubbing her head in embarrassment. In the background, Katsuki was unleashing massive profanities for everyone watching the battle to hear. "You ended up finishing the battle faster than I thought…"

Izuku simply nodded before making his way to the bomb. "Let's go."

0000

It didn't take long for the two to find Tenya and the bomb, both being on the fourth floor. The boy's loud nature was working against him.

"Mwahahahaha!" Tenya laughed in a theatrical manner. "You are no match for the evil I possess! Hm… I think it could use some improvement. I must really act like a villain if I wish to succeed in this trial."

"Pft!" Ochako had to hold in her laughter. Thankfully, the two were far away enough so that Tenya couldn't hear them. Izuku couldn't lie, hearing the robotic boy try to get into character was amusing, but they had an exercise to win.

"Alright, I'll shoot a flashbang in there and hold him off while you use your quirk to walk on the ceiling and drop on the bomb. His quirk increases his running speed, not his reflexes. That works for you?"

Receiving a nod from the girl, Izuku pulled two arrows from his quiver. Moving towards the door frame, he shot them right at Tenya's feet, blinding him. Utilizing the boy's disorientation to his advantage, Ochako made herself float. Flipping upside-down, the girl began tip-toeing on the ceiling as Izuku pulled out two more arrows and fired them again at Tenya's feet. Instead of flashbangs, this time Izuku used some of his smokescreen arrows, not wanting to blind his ally. Due to Izuku's efforts at blinding him, Tenya wasn't able to notice Ochako, allowing the girl to safely land on her target.

"HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might shouted, signaling the end of the battle trial.

Izuku smiled to himself, happy with his performance. Sadly, that smile turned into a frown when the boy realized that Katsuki won't be taking this loss lightly. His ego had been attacked and he was going to be more violent from now on. Oh well, it's not like he can do much besides accidently killing him again. At this point, Katsuki was simply a minor nuscience…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: Here's Izuku's stats in this fic :-).
> 
> Power: 1/5 E (at his base form seeing as he's essentially quirkless. This stat changes depending on the quirk he gets upon resurrecting).
> 
> Speed: 4/5 B (at his base form. Unlike power, I think that a person's speed can be high without a quirk. Just look at Stain. His quirk does nothing to increase his reaction time yet he's able to outmaneuver those with speed enhancing quirks. This stat changes depending on the quirk he gets upon resurrecting)
> 
> Technique: 6/5 S
> 
> Intellect: 5/5 A (he's smart enough to make a great tactician and has the ability to create some of his gear. He's just not a super-genius like Nezu is)
> 
> Cooperation: 5/5 A
> 
> Sick of your shit: 6/5 S


	4. USJ? More like USDeath…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does a lot at the USJ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the fourth chapter of 'Immortality Sucks'. I want to thank everyone for showing this story support. Now, as some of you know, I made a decision as to what I'm going to do regarding Izuku's resurrecting abilities: This story will keep the 'reset the day' aspect while I'll be making another story where Izuku is more like the actual resurrection man. I don't know when it'll come out. Anyways, the pairing for this fic has yet to be determined. Please let me know in the comments who you want to see Izuku with (between Ochako, Tsuyu, and Yui). In regards to the pairing for the other version of this fic, it'll be the same three girls. I'll decide between the top two options as to which Izuku will end up with which girl.
> 
> Anyways, that's all I have to say for now, so let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

Izuku watched the rest of the exercise go down. Being the first to go gave him the benefit of being able to analyze his classmates without having to worry about his match, so he did just that. By the time the last group went, the boy had created a page for everyone, completely noting their strengths and weaknesses. Well, there was still one person he had yet to do. For some reason, his classmate Shoto Todoroki has yet to use the fire aspect of his quirk. Based on the interviews he’s seen with his fathe, the number two hero Endeavor, the boy had the ability to summon ice and fire from his left and right side respectively. Why he has yet to use his fire remained a mystery. Perhaps he has no natural resistance to fire, meaning that if he overused it, it would burn him. It would explain the burn mark surrounding his eye. 

Eventually, the exercises ended and his class was dismissed. Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, the boy was prepared to go home, only for someone to stop him.

“Hey Deku!”

Izuku froze in his tracks upon hearing Ochako say Katsuki’s nickname for him, a fist forming inside his sweater pocket. He was really hoping that he didn’t have to hear that name from anyone besides his bully now that he was out of middle-school, but alas, it doesn’t look like things will change. It’s whatever though, he didn’t care too much. He’ll get used to it again.

Turning around, he shot the girl and Tenya a quizzical look, the other boy having followed Ochako. 

“Let’s walk together,” The girl said with a beaming smile. 

“...Sure,” Izuku replied. He usually walked alone and he liked the peace and quietness that came with it, but who was he to deny such a request? “As long as you don’t call me ‘Deku’ again.”

“But isn’t that what Bakugo calls you?”

Izuku blinked. Turns out the girl wasn’t aware of social cues. “As an insult ‘cause my quirk barely works.”

Guilt began to consume the girl. “Oh shoot! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” 

Seeing that the girl was genuinely sorry, Izuku simply brushed off the misunderstanding. “It’s fine. Just for the future though, you shouldn’t repeat nicknames unless you get that person’s permission.”

“I won’t,” Ochako said with a bow. Great, now Izuku was feeling a bit guilty…

Thankfully Tenya was there to provide a much needed distraction. “An insult? Did U.A really accept someone like him?”

Izuku had to stifle a laugh. “Yeah. You’ve seen the entrance exams. People like him thrive there. It’s not like U.A does psychological evaluations anyways…”

“You do make a good point. Perhaps I should write a formal complaint to the school…”

“Well, I think ‘Deku’ sounds like ‘Dekiru’,” Ochaco cut in. “Like ‘you can do it’.”

Izuku noted that she had a good point. “I mean, if you want to call me Deku with that meaning, you can.” It’ll also make Katsuki angry, so that’s a win in his book. 

“But weren’t you saying you dislike that name?” Tenya asked. 

“Personally, as long as she’s not insulting me, I don’t really care. It’s whatever. I just thought I’d have to deal with another Bakugo. One’s a pain in the ass as it is...” 

Eventually, the three teens reached the train station closest to their school, where they split off. Much to his relief, Izuku didn’t die while heading home. 

0000

"Oh hey, there he is," a muscular boy said the next day as Izuku walked into the classroom. 

Izuku blinked, why was everyone looking at him? It was too early for him to deal with people, especially since he had to deal with the press earlier this morning. They found out All Might was teaching at U.A and were eagerly aiming to get interviews. "U, hi?" 

"Dude, you were beyond manly out there yesterday!" A red haired boy ecstatically told him, eagerly standing up so he could move closer to the boy. 

“Uh, what?” Was Izuku missing something here?

"Your match motivated us. You took out Bakugo like it was nothing!" The red-head told him. “We wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you left before we could.” 

"You were all over the place," a pink skinned girl with horns said with the same energy as the red haired boy, this girl being the same one who had angered Aiwaza during the quirk assessment test. "Ducking and striking like nothing!"

"I have to admit, it was quite elegant-" a blonde kid began to say, only to be cut off by the pink haired girl.

"So cool! Ah, I never introduced myself. I'm Mina Ashido."

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima," the red haired boy from earlier said, jumping back into the conversation.

Not missing a beat, the blonde kid decided to make his presence known. "I am the _magnifique_ Yuga Aoyama."

"And I'm Rikido Sato," the muscular boy said with a smile, contradicting his rather intimidating stature. "Nice job out there. You really kicked butt!"

“Thanks…” Izuku wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of praise, so he began analyzing his classmates to see if there were any ulterior motives behind their actions. When he determined there were none, he allowed himself to relax a bit. He already liked them better than his middle-school classmates. 

Sitting down at his desk, the boy scribbled down some notes in his journal as he waited for the rest of his classmates and his teacher to show up. Eventually, they all did. 

“Good, it only took you guys two seconds to be quiet,” Shota remarked. “Much better than yesterday, but still not good enough. Now, I’ve seen your battle trials, and for the most part, you all did well. However, there’s still more to be done.”

‘What now?’ The class thought to themselves, wondering what strange activities their teacher had planned for them. 

“You need to elect a class representative,” the man told them as the class sighed in relief. 

‘Finally, a normal school activity.’

Immediately, everyone began eagerly volunteering themselves as Izuku stayed in the background, a non-caring expression plastered on his face. He personally didn’t want the role as it would cut into his training and vigilantism. 

"Silence everyone, please!" Tenya shouted "The class representative's duty is to lead others; it's not something just _anyone_ can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!" 

"Is this really the best idea?" A blonde boy, Denki Kaminari asked, sharing the opinion of some of his classmates. “Everyone will just vote for themselves." 

"Most people will, but that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable for the job." Tenya explained before facing his teacher. "It's the best way, right?"

“I don’t care how you do it, just make it quick.” 

'Hm, who should I vote for?' The boy thought to himself. There were two people he felt would be best for the position; Momo and Tenya. Momo was without a doubt the most intelligent person in the class, her critiques during the battle exercises showing as much, but he didn't know how well she could deal with stress. Tenya, while not as bright as Momo, was definitely an intelligent person, but was a bit stiff. This could work in his favor though as he would be better at keeping the rest of the class in check. Shrugging, he eventually decided to put Tenya’s name on the paper solely because he knew the boy better. 

Once the votes were casted, Tenya began putting up a tally system on the whiteboard to keep track of how many votes everyone received. As expected, a good chunk of the class voted for themselves. How else would someone explain how Minoru, the person already designated as the class pervert, received a vote? Izuku ended up getting caught up with watching the amount of tallies Momo and Tenya received that he didn't notice the fact he received six votes himself.

"It seems Midoriya will be our president while Yaoyorozu will be our vice president," Tenya stated, causing Izuku to perk up.

'Huh? Who voted for me?'

"Who the fuck voted for Deku?!" Katsuki yelled, vocalizing Izuku's thoughts. “Why the fuck would anyone do that!?”

“Well, for starters, he’s not a ticking time bomb," Denki snarked, causing the other blonde to stare at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"My point exactly."

As much as it pains me that I was not elected, I wish the two of you the best of luck," Tenya stated as an attempt to prevent Katsuki from doing anything rash. Thankfully, it ended up working.

"Thank you," Momo said with a bow. 

Meanwhile, Izuku was mentally frowning to himself. He really didn’t want the position. Thankfully, there was a quick fix to his problem.

“Thanks for voting for me, I guess. As my first and final act as president, I’m handing over my position to Yaoyorozu,” Izuku told everyone. “And since Iida got the most votes besides us, I’m making him vice-president.”

“Midoriya, are you sure?” Tenya asked as everyone glanced at him questioningly. 

“Yeah, I don’t want the position,” Izuku replied as he walked back to his desk. “I think it’s better to give it to someone who wants it and will do a good job over half-assing it myself.”

Tenya nodded. “I understand. Thank you for electing me vice-president. I will do everything in my power to fulfill this job!”

“The same goes for me as president,” Momo said with a politful bow.

0000

It's been two days since Yui Kodai was admitted to U.A's class 1-B and she was adjusting just fine. It wasn't hard for her to do so as she was quite adaptable to begin with. Her classes felt like ordinary classes, but a bit more difficult. Still, she was confident in her ability to succeed. Unlike her classmates however, the fact she was being taught by pro heroes didn't faze her. She simply saw them as her teachers who had a side job.

Speaking of her classmates, she found most of them to be nice. Loud, but nice. Despite this, she didn't really feel any other connection to them. Like her teachers, she simply saw them as her classmates. Some have tried making small talk with her, but she only answered with her typical hums and one word answers. Oddly enough, they still try to engage her in conversations. Besides her weird fan club back in middle school, this was the first time anyone's bothered to do so. Being the antisocial girl she is, she found their attempts to be a bit annoying, but didn't let it bother her too much. Her classmates were only trying to be friendly with her and who was she to get upset at something so innocent?

It was lunchtime now and Yui had plans to make her way to the rooftop, the place she ate lunch yesterday. No one used it, the students preferring the cafeteria, so it was the perfect spot for an introvert like her to hang out. Being served her lunch by U.A' s chef and pro-hero Lunch Rush, she was about to go to the rooftop when she noticed him from the corner of her eye. A boy with curly green hair and a tired disposition. Yui was an observant girl and she immediately noticed how similar his posture looked to that of the vigilante who helped her a few months back. Listening in to the conversation he was having with two of his friends (at least, she thought they were friends), she also noticed that his voice sounded oddly similar to the vigilante as well, just less deep.

Now, Yui didn't like talking to people, but she was interested to see if her assumptions were right. After all, the vigilante was the first person she found herself genuinely curious about and she still wanted to thank him for helping her. As such, she decided to make her way to his table. If she was wrong, so be it. It wasn't like they'll see each other again, unless one of them wills it to happen...

0000

Izuku saw himself as an existential thinker, constantly having questions like 'what's the purpose of life' and 'what is true death like' floating around in his head. Sometimes, he'd even ponder the questions he didn't want an answer to, such as 'what if everytime I die I'm actually not sent back in time but I'm sent to a different universe instead?'

However, the question he finds himself asking the most is 'why the fuck does this keep happening to me?,' _this_ referring to the fact he keeps dying in ridiculous ways.

Take his first attempt at the entrance exam as an example. The robots were made to be non-lethal, but he was still killed anyways. Then there was the time he was in a constant loop as he kept falling while trying to climb some stairs. Only half of them were caused by him falling down them by the way. Dud quirks were the worst…

Today was another example of him dying in a ridiculous manner. It was lunchtime and Izuku snagged a seat for himself, Ochako and Tenya following him. He still had to get used to the fact there were people that were being nice to him.

"I can't believe you gave away your presidency," Ochako casually remarked as the three ate.

"It's whatever," Izuku absentmindedly replied. "Like I said before, better to give it to someone who wants it and will do a good job."

"And I thank you for electing me as vice-president," Tenya said.

"I guess so," Ochako stated. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't vote for yourself Iida. You look like you'd want the position with your glasses and everything."

'I don't think that's how you should be judging people,' Izuku mentally sighed in his head.

"I did want the position, but I personally believe that being a hero requires knowing when you should take charge and when you should allow others to take the lead. I thought Midoriya would make for a better leader than myself, so I acted accordingly."

"That's really cool," Ochako stated, her eyes gleaming in amazement.

"I'm glad you think so," Tenya bashfully said. "My older brother was the one who taught me this."

"You must admire your brother a lot." Izuku offhandedly noted.

"Indeed I do. My brother is my inspiration for being a hero."

"So he's a pro hero himself?" Izuku asked, causing Tenya to freeze up.

"I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew, but yes, my brother is the pro hero Ingenium," Tenya admitted. Izuku immediately recognized the name. While he wasn't in the top ten, he was a well respected hero who has done more humanitarian work than any of them. The amount of people employed in his agency was also the highest out of any hero. "The name Ingenium is the name passed down by the Iida family. I hope to one day serve as the successor to my brother."

"Wow! That's really cool," Ochako stated for the second time. Izuku nodding in agreement. "I think you'll do great."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, without warning, someone took a seat at their table. None of them could recognize the newcomer, but it was Yui Kodai, ready to begin her interrogation.

"Uh, hi," Ochako said, trying her best to strike up a conversation with the new girl. However, Yui's attention was completely focused on Izuku, analyzing his very being. "Is there something you need?"

"...It's you," the girl stated as she continued staring at Izuku. Some might gawk at how blunt Yui was being, but it was how she knew how handle social situations best.

"Me?"

"You helped me."

"I did?" Izuku began thinking back to the all the times he's helped someone. Eventually he was able to recognize her. "Oh, you were the girl I helped with those thugs. How'd you know it was me?"

"Your posture and voice."

Izuku frowned. There was a reason why he hardly spoke when playing vigilante. Thankfully, it was only someone he helped who recognized him, so there was no need to worry about retaliation.

"Deku, what is she talking about?" Ochako asked the boy.

"I sometimes help people at night," Izuku told her. "I saw some men following her and interfered."

Ochako tilted her head. "Like a vigilante?"

"Yeah."

"While it is commendable that you have helped people, I hope you realize that vigilantism is illegal," Tenya told him. "Unfortunately, I must report this to the authorities."

"Vigilantism is only illegal if you use a quirk," Izuku told him, not bothered by his claim. He then turned his attention to Yui. "Uh-"

"Yui Kodai."

"Kodai, did I use a quirk?"

“No.”

Izuku turned back to Tenya. “See, nothing to worry about.”

Tenya nodded. “I understand. Forgive me for jumping to conclusions.”

Izuku opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of an alarm cut him off. 

" _Level Three Security Breach detected. All students are to evacuate outside in a swift and orderly manner."_

Wasting no time, everyone in the cafeteria began fleeing the facility. Unfortunately, with how unorganized everyone was, it was nearly impossible to squeeze out.

"What's a Level Three Security Breach?" Tenya promptly asked an upperclassman that passed by him.

"It means someone infiltrated school grounds!" yelled the upperclassmen, "In my three years here, this has never happened before! We have to get out of here!"

Now, Izuku was a smart boy. He knew that there was nothing to worry about, otherwise there would be a teacher making this announcement instead of a pre-recorded message. He also knew that with his luck, if he went along with the crowd of students trying to leave, he’d be trampled on and killed. As such, he decided to casually eat his lunch, not batting an eye to all the chaos going on. Of course, the boy had picked the outermost seat of all the ones at his table, so he was still trampled by the other students.

Upon being resurrected, Izuku sat up on his bed and angrily grumbled to himself. “Motherfucker.”

Why did the universe hate him? Doesn’t it know that death wasn’t a painless process and neither was his form of resurrection?

Thankfully, when lunch rolled around again, he chose the innermost seat, so when the alarm blared, the boy was able to eat his lunch in peace. 

Still though, less death would be nice. He was having such a good week, not having died once. 

‘Hopefully this will be my last death for a while,’ Izuku thought to himself as he watched Tenya diffuse the situation. The boy had Ochako use her quirk on him, and propelling himself with his own quirk, made his way to the front entrance where he informed everyone that it was just the press and no one was in danger. ‘Not too much to ask for, right?’

_If only Izuku knew how this week would end…_

0000

“Midoriya, I'm the type of person who says what's on their mind," his classmate Tsuyu Asui said to him. Currently, the class was on a bus that was taking them to U.A’s Unforeseen Joint Simulation facility (USJ for short) so they could do some rescue training today. "So I have to ask, does your quirk really give you a random quirk on random days?"

Izuku put down his ‘Hero Analysis Journal’ and glanced at the frog girl, curious as to what reason she was asking that question. He gave her a false yet simple answer. “Yes.”

Thankfully, this satisfied the girl’s curiosity and he was able to go back to scribbling some notes down in his book. The class began talking to themselves, but Izuku didn’t pay them any attention.

"Quiet back there," Shota grumbled at his class. "We're almost there."

True to his word, the bus began pulling up in front of the USJ. After exiting the bus and entering the building, the class was greeted with an individual in an astronaut suit.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you," the individual greeted. Izuku stared at the hero with some excitement. Thirteen is one of the greatest and well-known rescue heroes to ever exist during the Age of Quirks, so getting the chance to meet the hero in person was exciting to a hero nerd like himself, and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Ochako exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. Somehow, she seemed to be even more excited to meet Thirteen than he was, though looking at her costume showed that she had taken inspiration from the hero's own. It seemed like Thirteen to her was All Might to him.

"Now, allow me to show you what's inside," Thirteen politely said, ushering the class inside. "Please, follow me."

Upon entering the USJ, the class was greeted with a view of several different terrestrial areas, each with a different disaster that heroes could possibly encounter while on the job. One had mountains, another was a red dome, one had broken and damaged buildings, another was a gigantic pool-like area with a ship in its middle, and so on.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it: The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it USJ!" The space hero informed the class.

"Shouldn't All Might be here already?" Shota whispered to his colleague as everyone continued marveling at the facility. 

"He's currently out doing something, you know how he is," Thirteen informed him, flashing three fingers at the man. The hero then began speaking to the class. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Maybe three, or four, or five…"

"Clock's ticking," Shota reminded the hero.

"Right. As some of you know, my quirk is called 'Black Hole'. My quirk allows me to suck up and turn anything to dust.”

"Your quirk let you help people no one else could reach," Ochako remarked.

"Indeed it has. However, you should know that my quirk can also easily kill people." When Thirteen said this, the entire atmosphere changed. "While, yes, I have saved dozens of people thanks to my power, it could also be used to kill. One wrong move, and my quirk goes from hempful to deadly in a snap. Some of you have similar quirks. They can either aid or harm others and it's up to you to make sure that they remain helpful when rescuing civilians. Aizawa's fitness test showed you the strengths and weaknesses of your quirks. All Might's combat training taught you that your quirks can be dangerous when used against someone. I ask for everyone to remember these lessons, for today you'll be learning how to use your quirks to save someone's life. Thank you."

Class 1-A began applauding their teacher, only to stop when Shota raised his hand, silencing them.

"I appreciate the applause. Now, let us begin-" Thirteen said, only for the lights inside the USJ to begin rapidly flickering as the sound of a door locking behind itself made itself known. Unknown to everyone, today's lesson was about to be postponed. "What is that?"

Following the direction that Thirteen was pointing to, Shota and his class saw several misty portals appear, dozens upon dozens of people exiting. Each looked different, but one thing was common amongst them, they all had bloodthirsty looks to them. The last to leave the portals were a man with several decaying hands attached to him and a black creature bigger than All Might and an exposed brain. The portals then disappeared, leaving behind a single humanoid with mist surrounding their head and limbs.

"Hm… the only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead." The purple mist spoke. The man with the hands attached to him frowned.

"Where the hell's All Might?" the man asked, venom laced in his voice. "The schedule said he was supposed to be here today…"

"I thought that we were doing rescue work today?" Ejiro questioned his teachers, only to realize that all their attention was on the newcomers

Shota, having realized what was going on, braced himself for combat. "Thirteen, protect the students! These are real villains!"

Everyone in Class 1-A felt their blood freeze. What were real villains doing here? 

"Where is he?" The man growled at the two heroes, loud enough for them to hear him. "I went through all the trouble of bringing so many friends who were eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great symbol of peace. I can't believe he's not here… maybe the sight of a few dead kids will get him to come…"

"I'll hold them off. Thirteen, get the students out of here."

Izuku wanted to join the fray, knowing that against a crowd, Shota would struggle due to him relying on ambush tactics in most of his fights, but decided against it as he didn’t know what he was going up against. His teacher was more prepared than he was and if Shota was killed, all Izuku had to do was die. It was best that he analyzed his situation for now…

"Greeting U.A students," the voice of the mist man said from behind Thirteen and the students, him somehow having managed to sneak up on them. "I am Kurogiri and we are the League of Villains. I apologize for the intrusion, but our goal is to make sure that All Might, the symbol of peace, takes his final breath today. Sadly, he is not here, so I'll be needing your help to get him."

"Everyone, get behind me!" Thirteen said, prepared to fight this villain. However, before the hero could do anything, Katsuki and Kirishima launched themselves at the mist man, unleashing devastating attacks.

"Fuck off!"

"You think we'd let you have your way with us?"

"It seems that you truly are the golden apples of your generation," Kurogiri said, much to the surprise of everyone. Somehow he managed to avoid getting hit by two of the strongest members of the class. "Unfortunately, I do not have time to deal with you, so I must bid you ado."

The man then surrounded everyone in mist. Thankfully, Thirteen was able to activate 'Black Hole' and suck up some of the mist, saving some people from being warped away. Sadly, not everyone was saved, Izuku being one of them…

0000

When the mist began surrounding the boy, Izuku closed his eyes, not wanting any of it to get into his eyes in case the mist was acidic. Opening his eyes, Izuku found himself underwater. Sadly, he wasn’t alone as a shark-like man began approaching him. 

"Nothing personal kid, but you're chum," the villain said, opening his mouth to bite the young boy. Izuku frowned as he whipped out his staff. Like most people who lacked a water-based quirk, the boy was ill-suited to fight underwater. Thankfully, before the man could bite him, a green blur rammed into the villain, knocking him back. Glancing at his savior, he noticed that it was his classmate Tsuyu. Wrapping her tongue around him, she brought him to the surface and threw him onto a boat. It didn't take the boy long to realize that he was in the water zone. Sadly, the boat was surrounded by villains, each appearing to have an aquatic based quirk.

Izuku shot his classmate a thankful nod, one she responded to with her own. Making their way to a place where they could see the villains, the two teens began surveying their surroundings

"There's a lot of them…" Tsuyu remarked. "My quirk may help me underwater, but I don't think I can take them all on."

"Oh god, we're going to die!" Minoru hysterically declared, making Izuku realize that his shorter classmate was also on the boat. "We're going to die!"

Izuku noticed how both his classmates appeared to be nervous, with Tsuyu shaking slightly and Minoru being in hysterics. Unlike him, they had a reason to be afraid. Situations like these made him feel abnormal. Fear of death was supposed to be a natural thing, but the boy lacked such a feeling…

Shaking his head, Izuku decided to get his head in the game and took another survey around the area. Naturally, he realized that the situation wasn't looking too good for them. They were surrounded on all sides. 

Well, at least it wouldn’t look good if not for the fact his class were allowed to bring their hero costumes with them. Izuku currently has his own on him and everything that came with them, including his electric arrows and electric disks. Another glance at the Villains told Izuku that the chances of them having an electric based quirk were slim to none. They weren’t moving either, trying to find out what they were capable of, meaning that the villains had no idea what Izuku could do. They were also closely packed together, making it so that Izuku could get them all in one go, his arrows electrifying a twenty foot diameter upon hitting water. All that was left was to create an escape route, and Izuku had just the plan. 

“Hey Asui, think you can leap us about thirty feet away from here?”

“Yes, but why?” The frog-girl questioned the boy. “And call me Tsuyu.” 

Smirking, Izuku took an arrow from his quiver and shot it into the water, electrocuting all the villains in front of him.

“What the hell-“ 

Before the villains behind them could react, another arrow was shot into the water, knocking them out. 

“As long as we land thirty feet or more away from them, we won’t get electrocuted,” Izuku told her as he picked up Minoru. “We should get going.”

Wrapping her tongue around him, Tsuyu launched the three of them out of harm’s way. 

"We're… alive?" Minoru asked, amazed by the fact they had managed to beat the villains. "WE'RE ALIVE!"

The boy wrapped his arms around Tsuyu, secretly trying to crop a celebratory feel, only for Izuku to bop him in the head. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

0000

Reaching the end of the water zone, the three teens continued lurking in the water. Unfortunately, the hand man and the large creature weren't very far from them, so popping out wasn't a good idea, especially since it seems like the hand man was in charge, making him potentially the most dangerous of the bunch. While Izuku didn’t have to worry about dying, the villain could kill one of his classmates instead, making it stupid to rush in. In the background, Eraserhead was fighting the crowd of villains and was actually winning despite their large numbers. Unfortunately, he was slowing down, fatigue catching up to him.

"Hm, he's doing well against all this cannon fodder," The man said to himself as the creature continued standing idly. Why it was doing so, Izuku couldn't tell. It looked pretty strong, so siccing it on his teacher seemed like it would be a good decision. "Typical mid-boss."

Having knocked out another thug, Shota noticed that there was now a free passage to the man who seemed to be the mastermind behind the operation. Not wasting any chances, Shota began rushing towards the villain. Seeing this, the hand villain launched himself forwards and attempted to strike the pro-hero with a palm strike. Shota attempted to counter with a blow from his elbow, but the man managed to catch the blow. When he did so, the cloth and skin around Shota's elbow began to disintegrate. The remaining thugs began to gang up on the hero as their boss backed away, satisfied with his work.

"Shigaraki," the voice of Kurogiri echoed behind the man, a ball of mist forming and revealing the mist man a second later. "Thirteen has been incapacitated, but one of the students managed to escape."

Hearing this made Izuku relieved. It meant that at least some of his classmates were still doing all right. Hopefully everyone else was alright as well, or else he’ll have to kill himself again. 

"Tch, if you weren't my ticket out of here, I would have killed you," Shigaraki muttered under his breath as he watched Eraserhead defeat the last of the thugs.

"Give it up," Eraserhead declared. "I've beaten everyone you've thrown at me."

"Give up? Why should I?" Shigaraki said with a laugh. "You haven't even faced the final boss yet. Nomu, destroy him!"

What followed next can only be described as absolute carnage. Managing to move faster than Tenya, the creature began fighting Eraserhead, crushing the pro hero with little effort. The Nomu was not only faster than Eraserhead, but it was stronger, far stronger. Nothing Shota did even phased it as it managed to break his arm and hold him down.

Shigaraki laughed as the fight continued. "Meet Nomu, the Anti-Symbol of Peace! The thing destined to take down All Might!"

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru could only watch as their teacher was beaten, knowing that if they tried to interfere now, it could result in their teacher being killed. If that thing was as strong as Shigaraki said it was, their interference won't do much. Izuku was preparing to off himself to save his teacher, but thankfully, the villains only seemed satisfied with beating him down, perhaps as a message to All Might when he eventually arrives. There was no way he wasn't coming after receiving word of what was happening to his students.

Unfortunately, the three needed to act soon and the time to act was coming up fast.

"Tch, All Might's taking too long," Shigaraki grumbled to himself, scratching his neck in irritation. "He should be punished for this." A sinister smile formed on the villain's face. "I wonder how All Might will react to some dead bodies."

Time suddenly slowed down for Izuku as Shigaraki rushed towards them without warning. Arm stretched, he was prepared to use his quirk on Tsuyu's face. However, Izuku was at peak human strength and has dealt with fast opponents before. Pushing Tsuyu out of the way, Izuku prepared to take the full-blunt force of the villain’s quirk, staring the man down despite his incoming death. However, despite the fact Shigaraki was touching his face, his death never came. 

Looking back at Eraserhead, both Izuku and Shigaraki noticed that the man was staring at the villain despite being utterly destroyed.

Shigaraki gave the man an evil grin. "Even when down, you still fight. You're so cool Eraserhead!"

The Nomu smashed the hero's head in response, knocking him unconscious. Moving itself next to its master, it allowed for the other thugs to start surrounding the fallen hero. "Now, where was I?"

*CRACK!*

Izuku swung his staff at Shigaraki while he was still distracted. However, the villain was quicker than he thought, so instead of nailing him right in the back of the head like he wanted, he smacked him right across the face. 

"You brat!" Shigaraki snarled at the boy, only for his twisted smile to return when he saw Izuku brace himself for combat. His curiosity was piqued, especially when he noticed the boy wasn’t even remotely afraid. "Oh, what's this?" Shigaraki asked no one in particular. "It seems that a new challenger has approached. You really think you can take on the Anti-Symbol of Peace? Your funeral. Nomu, forget the teacher and kill the kid."

Doing as it was told, the Nomu smashed Shota's head into the ground right as Izuku nocked an electric arrow. In an instant, the Nomu was in front of Izuku and raised its arm to crush his new opponent. The boy shot the beast, the arrow sinking into the thing’s skin, as it grunted due to the electricity coursing through its body. However, it didn’t go down, the voltage being too weak. 

‘The hell?’ Izuku asked himself. Typically only one electric arrow was needed to bring down an opponent. Whatever this thing was, it was a monster. 

"Surprised?” Shigaraki asked Izuku, the Nomu holding off on fighting him upon seeing its master. “Super strength, shock absorption, and super regeneration," Shigaraki began listing off all of the Nomu's abilities while Izuku tried to pump another arrow into it. Sadly, it seems like he’d need to somehow produce as much voltage as Denki could to bring the Nomu down. "He's the perfect counter to All Might. Nomu, kill him."

Before Izuku could react, the Nomu swung its arm and struck Izuku, the force splattering the boy’s guts across the wall.

0000

Izuku sighed when he woke up. “It’s going to be one of those days, isn’t it?” The boy then looked at the bucket he always kept besides his bed. “Looks like I’ll be using you a lot, old friend.”

0000

His second attempt went as well as the first one, except with one minor difference. Izuku had a high level shock absorption quirk. During homeroom and his classes, the boy began detailing everything he knew about the Nomu and Shigaraki. The latter was quite quick, was at least decent in close quarter combat to be able to tag a tired EraserHead, and his quirk allowed him to disintegrate everything he touched. Whether he needed to use all five fingers like Ochako did for her own quirk wasn’t something he could determine yet. The Nomu had shock absorption, regeneration, and enhanced strength. The regeneration and enhanced strength were what allowed it to shrug off his arrows. The shock absorption would prevent him from being able to use blunt force against it, although it didn’t protect it from being pierced. Izuku noticed that its brain was exposed, so it was possible for him to kill it with an explosive tipped arrow. Why it wasn’t covered, he didn’t know. Currently, that was his best bet at killing the beast. 

When things went down at the USJ, Izuku did everything he did before, except this time, he put himself in front of Tsuyu and Minoru when they arrived at the villains. Sure, EraserHead was going to protect them at the last minute, but there was a chance for things to go differently, and Izuku didn’t want to risk that happening to his classmate. He hated seeing other people dying, even if he could bring them back. It meant that someone was going through what he was always going through and it sickened him. 

When the encounter between the teens and the villains happened, Izuku made sure to hit Shigaraki again. Eventually, it was time to face the Nomu. Nocking an explosive arrow, the boy shot the Nomu in the brain, causing it to blow up. However, much to his surprise, the brain began regenerating. 

“You think we’d leave such a weakness wide open?” Shigaraki mocked Izuku. “Nomu has more than one brain! How else do you think it could handle the strain of having multiple quirks? Nomu, kill him!”

Again, the Nomu swung its arm at Izuku, causing the boy to crash into a pile of rocks. 

“That’s one kid down.” With Izuku seemingly disposed of, Shigaraki turned his attention towards EraserHead. “I wonder how many more I need to kill before All Might arrives-”

*TWIP*

The sound of an arrow flying towards him cut off the villain’s speech. Before it could hit him however, the Nomu positioned itself so that it could protect its master. Electricity began coursing through its body, but like before, it didn’t do much. 

Immediately, everyone began facing the direction from where the arrow came from and were surprised to see Izuku preparing to shoot two more arrows, standing as if nothing happened. 

“What the?! I thought I killed you!” Shigaraki yelled. 

“Your Nomu isn’t the only one with shock-absorption,” Izuku said with a smirk before letting the arrows loose. Again, they stuck their target. One of them was another electric arrow while another one was a flashbang. Immediately, Izuku began reloading. His best chance at fighting the Nomu at the moment was by engaging in ranged combat. While Izuku could take any hit the Nomu dished out, he had no way to harm it when it was in melee range. His quirk only gave him shock absorption, it didn’t enhance his strength.

“Tsuyu, Minoru, grab EraserHead and get out of here!” Izuku ordered as he fired two more arrows, the combination being the same as before. “I’ll hold these guys off.”

“Ribbit, we're not leaving you," Tsuyu declared, naturally not willing to leave a classmate behind.

Izuku groaned as he shot another two arrows, this time at Shigaraki, forcing the Nomu to block them again. “This thing will kill you if you don’t leave.”

"Y-you can't be serious…" Minoru stuttered. "T-that thing w-will kill you too…"

“I can take whatever this thing throws at me. NOW GO!”

“We’ll come back with help, ribbit,” Tsuyu said as she and Minoru left the boy, grabbing their teacher while the villains were distracted.

“I hate spammers,” Shigaraki growled at Izuku, the effects of the flashbangs wearing off. “But you only have a limited amount of those things. What will you do when you run out?”

Shooting two more arrows, Izuku realized that the villain was right. He only had so many arrows he could use. However, he also had his disks as well as his shock-absorption quirk. Izuku knew that the best way to go about this was by playing the long game. One of his classmates had escaped and was getting help, so as long as he could hold off Shigaraki and the Nomu until then, he was set. 

Sadly, he completely forgot about Kurogiri, who created a portal as he fired more arrows, teleporting them somewhere else. 

“Nomu, grab the kid,” Shigaraki commanded. The Nomu did just that, holding the boy by his neck. “You may be able to take Nomu’s hits, but even you need to breathe. Nomu, strangle him.”

Izuku began struggling in the beast’s grasp as he felt his connection to oxygen be cut off. The boy tried slamming one of his flashbang disks into the Nomu, but it didn’t deteriorate the thing. Eventually, Izuku went limp. 

0000

The third try went just like the other two. This time though, Izuku had a medium level elasticibility quirk, allowing him to stretch as if he were a rubber band. This meant that if the Nomu started strangling him again, he could decrease the diameter of his neck, allowing him to not be affected by the Nomu’s efforts. 

This time though, Izuku brought a pair of binoculars, wanting to see if all his classmates were safe. Thankfully, he was able to confirm that they were. The only one missing was Tenya and that was because he was out getting help, something Izuku could tell since the other boy was the fastest in his class.

Everything was going well. Izuku’s elastibility meant that as long as he was stretched out, the Nomu’s blows couldn’t hurt him. Eventually, he had the Nomu wrapped tight, preventing it from moving. However, the Nomu’s strength was too great and with a massive flex, the monster threw off his opponent. 

As Izuku began reassembling his body, he was unaware that Shigaraki had snuck behind him. 

“Nice trick,” the villain said as he placed his hand on the boy’s face. “But not good enough.”

0000

There was no fourth try. The boy resurrected with a regeneration quirk, which was not good when fighting someone far stronger than him. As such, the boy simply killed himself. Thankfully, he was able to command when his quirk worked, otherwise he would’ve been stuck. 

Now that he thought about it, all his healing quirks were like that and he didn’t know why. Perhaps it was so that he could still use his main quirk or maybe he was just lucky. That was something for him to look into later. 

0000

When Izuku woke up the fifth time, he immediately threw up in his bucket. The resurrections were getting to him.

What sucks about him snapping his neck was that usually the quirks he spawned with were awful. This time was no exception as he gained another usage of ‘Infinite Breath’.

“Hey quirk, I know you must hate me or something, but do you think we can get something else this time?” Izuku asked as he found himself staring down the Nomu, who once again killed him, this time by pounding him into the ground.

0000

“Oh fuck you.”

The sixth time he resurrected, he had yet another usage of ‘Human Pancake’ as a quirk. 

“Maybe burning myself will give me a better quirk,” Izuku said out loud on the bus ride, causing everyone to look at him. 

“Uh, are you ok Deku?” Ochako asked him, being the only one to work up the courage to do so. 

“I said that outloud? Fuck.” With no hesitation, Izuku snapped his neck, much to the horror of everyone else.

0000

Does the seventh attempt really need to be explained? Just like the fourth attempt, he respawned with ‘Infinite Breath’. 

“UGH!” Izuku yelled in frustration. He was tired of having to die constantly. If dying was painless, then he wouldn’t care, but it hurt. A lot. Especially whenever the Nomu killed him. At least his deaths were relatively quick. Better than being drawn out in his opinion. 

0000

During his eighth attempt, Izuku was seriously considering telling his teachers about the attack. It would save him a ton of resurrections. 

However, there was a problem: doing so would force him to reveal his quirk, something he wasn’t willing to do. Just imagine how people would react if they learnt that he couldn’t die. They’d just use him as a sacrificial goat for the rest of his life. He’d never be able to live the normal life he’d want to. Sure, he wanted to be a hero, but he wanted to be one on his own terms, hence why he was going underground. Also, imagine what would happen if a villain gets word about his quirk. While he could reset the day, how was he supposed to know that a villain found about his quirk until it was too late?

Shaking his head, Izuku decided that he wasn’t going to tell anyone. Letting out a loud sigh, he began fighting the Nomu again, knowing that he was just going to die again. Sadly, this was a threat skill alone couldn’t overcome, so until he got a suitable quirk, he was going to keep dying.

0000

For the sake of Izuku’s sanity, the ninth attempt will not be discussed. All that needs to be said is that Izuku found his new second least favorite quirk. Nothing tops ‘Magma Blood’, but this one was just horrendous.

0000

The tenth time he woke up, Izuku vomited into his bucket for two minutes straight. 

“FUCKING HELL!”

The boy was beyond tired. He has died a total of ten times today, beating out his previous record of nine deaths. Normally, he’d get a good quirk right about now, but he was receiving exceptionally bad luck. 

“Izuku, are you ok?” His mother asked him. 

“Yeah, just a bit sick. Do you think I can stay home today?” Izuku asked her. Normally, he’d jump right back into the fray, but he was beyond exhausted and needed to recuperate. 

“Sure,” Inko said, having heard Izuku throw up. “Feel better and call me if you need anything.”

“I will.” Setting up an alarm on his phone, the boy fell back to sleep. 

0000

_No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t save them all. He’d either die trying or someone would die in his place. He was now on his twentieth attempt and he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even know what quirk he had…_

_...Oh, right. It was water manipulation. How stupid of him._

_Standing in front of the Nomu, Izuku began draining all the liquids outside its body. Humans were made mostly of water and he assumed the same thing applied to the Nomu. Thankfully it did, and it shriveled up and died._

_“YES! IT’S DEAD!” Izuku shouted with glee. Normally, the boy has a policy against killing unless absolutely necessary, having yet to kill someone, but he was too tired to care._

_“But I’m not,” Turning his head, Izuku was met with the sight of Shigaraki’s hand touching his face. In a few seconds, he was dead…_

0000

“Damnit!” Izuku shouted as he rose from his bed. He was sure he had him that time. Rubbing his eyes, the boy noticed that it was actually the evening, which was strange seeing as he always resurrected at the beginning of the day. Frowning, it didn’t take the boy long to connect the dots.

“A nightmare,” Izuku muttered to himself. “Well, I guess it’s time to go back.” The boy prepared to snap his neck, but stopped. School’s usually dismissed two hours ago. He was curious to see if any reporting has been done about the USJ. Turning on his phone, he began browsing the news app and eventually found what he was looking for.

“Thirteen People Dead as U.A is Attacked by League of Villains,” Izuku read the title to himself before going deeper into the article. “...Deaths include pro-heroes All Might, EraserHead, and Thirteen alongside ten U.A students.” Exiting the app, Izuku sighed to himself. “Looks like Shigaraki wasn’t bluffing.” Izuku was not looking forward to his future attempts…

0000 

The eleventh time he resurrected, he got ANOTHER usage of ‘Infinite Breath.’ Being too sick of all this to care, he ran towards the Nomu like a maniac, earning himself another death.

0000

The twelfth time he woke up, he got himself a neat intangibility quirk. Sadly, he couldn’t go tangible inside an abject, but avoiding all physical blows was enough of a blessing as it is.

Everything was going phenomenally. Neither Shigaraki or the Nomu could touch him. Kurogiri soon tried to get him with his portals, but the boy was able to duck out of the way each time a portal was summoned. 

‘Just a few more minutes. Then All Might will show up,’ Izuku thought to himself. 

Of course, this run was doomed to fail, but not because of the villains or himself. This time, it was because of his classmates. 

“We’re back,” Tsuyu said, having brought back Ejiro, Katsuki, Shoto, and Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a bird shaped head who had the ability to summon a shadowy being to do his bidding. 

Normally, one would be happy to see that their classmates weren’t willing to leave him alone in a fight to the death, but for someone like Izuku, all this meant was that there were going to be casualties.

“What the hell are you all doing here?!” Izuku yelled at them. “I thought I told you that I can handle this myself.”

“Shut the fuck up Deku, you think you can take all the glory for yourself?!” Katsuki yelled back. 

Izuku was so close to popping a blood vessel.

“We aren’t going to leave you here,” Ejiro told him as he hardened his skin. “That’s not manly.”

“You’re only going to get yourselves killed!”

“Then it would be an honorable way to go…” Fumikage said. 

Shigaraki smiled at seeing the other students. “If I can’t kill one of you, I’ll just move onto the next one. Nomu, kill them!”

“NO!”

Bypassing Izuku the Nomu made its way to the other students. Before any of them could react, the Nomu smashed Katsuki into the ground, killing him. 

“You monster!” Ejiro slammed a hardened fist into the creature, but all it did was get the Nomu to turn its attention towards the red haired boy. Picking him up, the Nomu ripped him in half despite the fact the boy had hardened his skin.

Izuku didn’t wait. Right before it could go after Tsuyu or Fumikage, Izuku turned off his quirk and shot a flashbang at the monster. “Hey ugly, over here!”

Noticing him, the Nomu rushed forwards, completely obliterating Izuku. 

0000

Izuku was reaching his limit. He honestly wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. 

He was about to do so when he noticed what his quirk was. The boy smiled before laughing maniacally. 

There was no way the Nomu was killing him now… 

When he arrived at school, he felt his quirk activate. He made sure to glance at everyone he could see. While in class, he began planning for the best way to use this quirk. On the bus, he shuffled through his thoughts. When they arrived at the USJ, Izuku made sure to look at Thirteen, the Nomu, and Shigaraki. Upon being separated, Izuku allowed the events to play out normally. 

"He's the perfect counter to All Might. Nomu, kill him."

It was only when Shigaraki told the Nomu to kill him when Izuku made his move. The sound of engines revving up caught everyone’s attention before Izuku shot towards the Nomu with such speeds excelling even it’s own. When the two collided, a large shockwave was produced, throwing everyone back. Thankfully, Minoru and Tsuyu had left with their injured teacher, so they weren’t caught in the crossfire. 

When the dust settled, Shigaraki was shocked. Izuku had managed to catch the Nomu’s hand with his own. However, that wasn’t the only thing strange about him. His skin was hard as rock and there were engines inside his calves. 

“How? How did you stop Nomu’s attack?” Shigaraki asked the boy. 

“Simple, your Nomu isn’t the only one who has multiple quirks.” Cocking his free hand back, Izuku slammed his palm into the Nomu, unleashing an explosion to deal further damage. The attack was strong enough to send the Nomu flying. “Allow me to introduce my quirk, ‘Quirk Photocopy.’”

Yes, the quirk Izuku got upon being resurrected was a high level quirk duplicator. Just by looking at someone, he could copy their quirks. Since everyone at U.A had a quirk, it meant Izuku had plenty to choose from, including those of his classmates and teachers. In regards to mutant quirks, he could choose to have them alter his body or not. Apparently, the Nomu has several quirk enhancing quirks, meaning all of Izuku’s were now supercharged. 

“You, you’re cheating!”

“I’ve been cheating since the beginning,” Izuku smirked. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the Nomu was heading straight towards him. In response, he unleashed a massive torrent of flames at it, slowing it down. Stopping the attack as his right side was starting to heat up, Izuku used his engines to propel himself forwards and delivered a devastating kick, breaking the Nomu’s neck. The boy backed up in case it got up. 

Naturally, he could finish off the Nomu, but he wanted to savor the moment. This thing has been a pain in his ass for so long. Now he can release all his frustrations on it without worrying about dying or it killing anyone. 

“How does it feel to lose?” Izuku asked him as he began using his left side to cool his body. 

“You fuck-” suddenly, Shigaraki froze, dazing out.

“Gotcha.” Izuku then looked at Kurogiri. “If Kurogiri tries something against me, kill yourself.” 

Kurogiri’s eyes widened. It seems that Izuku was using some sort of mind control quirk on his boss. With the threat of his boss’s death looming in the air, Kurogiri wisely decided to not intervene. Noticing this, Izuku turned his attention back to the Nomu, it having risen up from what would normally be a fatal injury. 

Cracking his knuckles, Izuku waited for it to make the first move. The Nomu, being a mindless beast, did just that, rushing towards Izuku with the intent of killing him. 

However, it was horribly outmatched. Not only was Izuku stronger than it, but he was faster, smarter, sturdier, and more skilled. 

Utilizing the combination of Tenya’s, Katsuki’s, Eijiro’s quirks, he wailed on the monster, blocked all its attacks, and gave it hell. While he’d love to use some of the other quirks he got, the ones he was currently using were the most safe. Some, like Denki’s and Yuga’s quirks, had drawbacks to them, which could cause him to make a fatal mistake. He didn’t want to get cocky… 

“I believe it is time for us to go,” Kurogiri mumbled under his breath, knowing that the Nomu was done for. Creating a portal under Shigaraki, he teleported them away from the USJ. 

After having his fun, Izuku realized that it was time to end this. Summoning a massive explosion, the boy slammed the thing into the wall, knocking it out as Izuku’s previous attacks had drained its regeneration and shock-absorption. 

“Finally!” Izuku shouted, collapsing on his knees. It took him thirteen resurrections to beat the villains, but he did it. It was then that he remembered that his teachers were still injured. Having Recovery Girl’s quirk, he began making his way back to where everyone was gathered, only for the front door to fly off its hinges, a very upset All Might being the cause. 

"You villains made a mistake in attacking my students. Why? Because I am here!" The man shouted, only to notice that all the villains left were defeated. “Uh, what happened here?”

Kissing EraserHead and Thirteen on their foreheads, Izuku turned to the man. “Nothing except that I need a nap.”

Collapsing on the floor, Izuku allowed his exhaustion to consume him. He deserved that nap damnit! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the whole ‘two brain’ thing was just me trying to justify why all Nomu have their brains exposed…

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 2: In case you were wondering, Izuku won't be getting One for All. I have plans on making him more like Batman and Green Arrow, when it comes to fighting without his quirk. What I mean will be revealed next chapter.


End file.
